Le ravissement de Seiya Kido
by Le chat Leo
Summary: [Fiction / UA] Guerre russo-japonaise, 1904. Hyoga, jeune aspirant-chef de l'Armée impériale russe, se voit confier une mission par son maître le colonel Gabriel Camus : se rendre au campement des troupes japonaises et enlever Seiya, sergent-major et fils du maréchal Mitsumada Kido. Cependant, il ne se doutait pas que sa situation tournerait au cauchemar après ce ravissement.
1. Chapitre 1

_**J'imagine que je vous dois des explications. Les voici.**_

_**J'ai volontairement supprimé la première version de cette fanfiction sur la guerre russo-japonaise. D'abord, je n'étais absolument pas satisfaite de la forme que je lui ai attribuée. Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte des quelques erreurs que j'ai pu glisser dans cet écrit, et cela m'avait profondément énervée. Et enfin, le dénouement que je prévoyais me paraissait trop long, j'avais l'impression de plomber la lecture avec toujours plus de chapitres. Désolée d'avance.**_

_**A présent, je vous livre ici une nouvelle version de cet UA qui me tient à cœur. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, j'espère qu'il serait plus digeste à lire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je mords pas, hé hé !**_

_**Pour rappel, les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas, à part le petit valet cosaque qui n'a pas de prénom.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

En cette journée du 12 juillet 1904, l'armée russe était au bord du gouffre, prête à chuter. Depuis le début de la guerre contre le Japon, elle accumulait les défaites, tant sur le front maritime que sur les batailles terrestres. Son influence sur la Mandchourie diminuait de jour en jour, les troupes n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de reculer vers l'Extrême-Orient. Leurs ennemis nippons avançaient aisément vers ces contrées reculées, notamment grâce aux habiles commandements de Mitsumasa Kido. Maréchal et deuxième ministre de la guerre, il était le grand favori de l'empereur Meiji Tennô, ce qui lui permettait de diriger ses nombreux régiments à sa guise. Personne n'osait contester ses décisions, sous peine de se voir retirer son grade. Mais il existait une punition bien plus sournoise, qui consistait en une froide exécution sous les yeux médusés des autres camarades. La brigade du Soleil Levant devait être un exemple de courage et de bravoure, elle n'avait pas besoin de froussards dans ses rangs. Avec le soutien de leurs divinités, elle ne pouvait que remporter la victoire.

Les Russes n'avaient pas autant de majesté. Dieu ne semblait pas entendre leurs prières incessantes. Malgré les stratégies de leurs chefs, ils ne parvenaient pas à maintenir leurs positions, les condamnant ainsi à se replier encore et encore. Pour l'instant, ils avaient établi un campement non loin de la ville de Hsimucheng, qui se trouvait à une distance raisonnable de la montagne. Très vite, l'un d'entre eux fut nommé comme coupable de toute cette humiliation. Alexeï Kouropatkine, commandant en chef des forces terrestres, perdait lentement le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur son armée. Les autres généraux refusaient de suivre ses stratégies et écouter ses recommandations. En effet, la bataille du col de Motien, survenue le 10 juillet, avait été une catastrophe malgré le nombre peu élevé de morts. Peu à peu, les soldats mettaient en lumière les talents militaires du colonel français Gabriel Camus, qui s'était toujours montré discret et silencieux. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de suivre les ordres de ses supérieurs sans discuter. Son calme olympien et son autorité absolue attiraient la confiance de plus d'un combattant, ce qui poussait un peu plus Kouropatkine dans l'ombre. Avec l'aide du général Mikhaïl Zassoulitch, chef du deuxième corps d'armée sibérien, il organisait les emplacements des régiments et proposait des stratégies plutôt innovantes. Du haut de ses trente-deux ans, il commandait tout aussi efficacement que ses prédécesseurs.

Alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les plaines de Hsimucheng, le commandant en chef se lamentait, assis à l'intérieur de sa tente. Il avait beau tenter de raisonner ses soldats, ils se fâchaient aussitôt et s'éloignaient sans lui adresser la moindre excuse. Ils s'étaient définitivement tournés vers le colonel Camus, qui offrait des paroles plus directes et un comportement plus terre-à-terre. A ses côtés, son fidèle serviteur, un petit garde cosaque, l'observait en silence, guettant le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide. Dans la cour, le calme régnait en maître. Certains soldats discutaient de vive voix, d'autres nettoyaient leurs armes, certains se reposaient dans leurs pavillons et d'autres songeaient à leurs familles restées au pays. Malheureusement, ils savaient que ce moment de répit serait de courte durée. Le conflit durait depuis cinq mois et il n'était pas près de s'arrêter. D'autres vies seraient sacrifiées au nom de la Mère Patrie. En y repensant, Kouropatkine frissonna. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort de refuser une quelconque offensive, peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un médiocre dirigeant parmi tant d'autres. Après tout, ses tactiques n'avaient jamais fonctionné. Cet officier français était sûrement plus compétent que lui. Et pourtant, les troupes n'avaient pas attendu une suggestion du tsar Nicolas II pour remplacer leur supérieur. Ils n'oubliaient pas que la Mandchourie leur appartenait et qu'ils l'avait conquis de leurs propres mains. Si tel était le désir de la famille impériale, ils continueraient à combattre les Japonais, quoi qu'il advienne.

En dépit de son immense frustration, le chef ordonna à son valet de convoquer Camus. Celui-ci, après une seconde d'hésitation, obéit docilement. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il le trouva dans sa tente, assis près de deux jeunes soldats. Installés sur de grandes nattes en bois, ils semblaient l'écouter et le fixer de leurs yeux insistants. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir plus de seize ans, leurs visages juvéniles impressionnèrent et effrayèrent le petit cosaque, qui s'évertua à ne pas les regarder. Il préféra entrer et exécuter machinalement un garde-à-vous sec, ce qui irrita soudainement l'officier.

\- Ne t'en donne pas la peine. Lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Colonel Camus, le commandant Kouropatkine demande à vous voir. Répondit le concerné.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne sait plus comment diriger ses bataillons. Bien, j'arrive.

Il se leva, prit sa casquette et l'enfila dignement sur sa tête.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose. Remarqua l'un des deux adolescents avec un accent finlandais.

\- Quoi donc ? S'étonna le serviteur en baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Mon ami Hyoga et moi sommes des sous-officiers. Je suis sergent-chef de cavalerie et il est aspirant-chef d'infanterie. Tu nous dois une révérence.

\- Ca suffit, Isaak. Le coupa sévèrement Camus.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, j'étais distrait.

Malgré la protestation du supérieur, le laquais effectua une élégante courbette, ce qui arracha un léger rire malicieux au dénommé Isaak. Quant à son camarade Hyoga, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'un soupir embarrassé, peu habitué à toute cette politesse conventionnelle, même s'il montrait tout de même un sourire moqueur.

\- La prochaine fois, ne l'écoute pas. Indiqua le français, il aime se montrer arrogant envers les serviteurs.

\- Oui, colonel. Accepta le petit cosaque, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

\- Vous deux, restez ici. Je reviens dans vingt minutes.

Les deux disciples hochèrent la tête, tandis que leur maître suivait le valet d'un pas assuré. Malgré le crépuscule qui s'éclipsait lentement, la chaleur était toujours aussi forte. Elle semblait consumer le ciel et les collines de la Mandchourie. Les soldats avaient beau porter un accoutrement plus léger que l'uniforme militaire, ils n'étaient pas encore familiarisés avec le climat du pays, qui était particulièrement lourd et pluvieux. Nos congénères de la Marine Impériale sont diablement chanceux de batailler loin de cette canicule, songeaient-ils tout en ouvrant frénétiquement leurs gourdes d'eau en métal. Leurs rations traînaient sur leurs genoux, le vent chaud empêchait leur appétit de s'éveiller. En passant près d'eux, le colonel leur conseilla de manger un peu, au cas où une nouvelle attaque se produirait.

\- Je ne veux pas de combattants abrutis par la faim parmi mes hommes. Ajouta-t-il avant de rejoindre le laquais, qui s'était glissé sous la tente de son maître.

Alexeï Kouropatkine s'était enfin assis convenablement sur sa paillasse. Il avait étouffé sa morosité pour accueillir dignement l'officier. Celui-ci se présenta devant lui et adopta une posture parfaite. Les talons collés, les jambes tendues, le torse bombé, les épaules rejetées, la tête haute et le bras droit plié au niveau de la tête, il garda un visage neutre et une œillade critique. Une aura mystique planait autour de lui, ce qui impressionna quelque peu son supérieur. Ce qui clamaient les troupiers était donc vrai, il était le guerrier le plus impénétrable de l'Armée impériale russe. Et pourtant, en regardant son parcours fulgurant, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait obtenu son grade de colonel aussi rapidement. Sa froideur exemplaire et sa voix sèche ne trahissaient jamais ses émotions intérieures. Ses commandements impératifs égalisaient ceux des plus grands noms de la brigade. Ses conseils étaient aussi précieux que de l'or. Désormais, le chef ne pouvait plus s'en passer, de peur de se ridiculiser davantage devant les autres généraux.

\- Repos. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton détaché.

\- Vous m'avez convoqué, commandant. Rappela le concerné, quelle en est la raison ?

\- Comme vous le savez, nous sommes au plus bas. malgré nos plans méticuleusement préparés, les Japonais sont parvenus à nous chasser du col de Motien. Notre armée s'affaiblit de bataille en bataille, nous n'aurons bientôt plus assez d'hommes pour combattre. De l'autre côté, notre ennemi gagne du pouvoir et du terrain.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien, commandant.

\- Notre situation est plus qu'alarmante, colonel Camus. Si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, le Japon nous terrassera de sa puissance légendaire. J'aurais aimé que cette guerre se passe autrement, mais je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois m'en remettre à vous, cher Camus, vous êtes le seul homme qui puisse me guider.

\- Je comprends votre détresse, commandant Kouropatkine. Ceci dit, j'ai peut-être une solution. Cependant, elle demande toute votre attention.

Le français s'approcha d'un pas, tandis que son supérieur serra nerveusement ses poings.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que le maréchal Kido est un homme redoutable. Rappela l'officier, sa force de caractère constitue le ciment de ses régiments. Telle une divinité, sa présence encense les soldats japonais. Certains se risquent à comparer sa force à celle à Saori, la déesse japonaise de la guerre.

\- Ce statut explique sans nul doute la férocité de son armée. Renchérit le général, mais où voulez-vous en venir, noble Camus ? J'ai du mal à comprendre le fondement de cette information.

\- Ce brave maréchal a deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon, m'a-t-on rapporté. Il les aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé sa progéniture. L'aînée se nomme Seika et elle est une étudiante aguerrie. Le cadet, unique héritier mâle de la famille, a pour seul nom Seiya.

Le russe soupira longuement avant de répondre d'une voix plus grave :

\- Au lieu de me révéler des choses dont je connais déjà l'existence, dites-moi ce que vous avez derrière la tête. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, Camus.

\- Je vous vois frétiller, commandant, un peu de patience. Constata le colonel, comme vous avez pu le remarquer lors de nos batailles, Seiya est engagé dans l'armée. A seulement quinze ans, il est un excellent sergent-major, conduisant ses soldats avec une fougueuse ardeur et des mots dignes de son père. Sa course est plus vive que Pégase et sa détermination est aussi forte qu'un spartiate. Sa foi semble même plus présente que celle des troupiers qu'il dirige.

\- Arrêtez !

Le commandant en chef se leva brusquement de son matelas de fortune, sa figure devenant écarlate. Il avait compris les intentions de son disciple, elles se dessinaient maladroitement dans son esprit hésitant.

\- Je ne tenterai pas une nouvelle contre-attaque ! S'emporta-t-il soudainement, ignorez-vous ce qu'il est arrivé au lieutenant Fiodor Keller ? Il a perdu la vie lors d'une riposte après la bataille du Col de Motien ! Je refuse de perdre d'autres hommes ! Nous n'attaquerons pas une nouvelle fois nos ennemis ! Tous nos assauts se sont transformés en replis pusillanimes !

\- Commandant, il n'est nullement question de révolte. Expliqua Camus d'un ton ferme, ma stratégie est différente. Le maréchal Kido porte une attention toute particulière envers son fils, il ne s'en sépare pas une seule seconde. J'imagine que si cet adolescent n'est plus à ses côtés, il ne saurait plus comme gérer ses bastions.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Les yeux de Kouropatkine devinrent aussi rouges que le sang. Une colère soudaine traversa son corps, le faisant ainsi vaciller un peu plus vers la folie pure. En face de lui, le colonel Camus gardait son calme, tout en conservant cette position droite que son supérieur commença à haïr.

\- Vous comptez organiser le ravissement de cet enfant ? S'indigna le plus âgé.

\- Son père n'endurerait pas longtemps son absence. Indiqua le concerné, il serait prêt à tout pour le récupérer, quitte à déserter la Mandchourie et nous laisser la victoire.

\- Je savais bien que nous n'aviez pas de cœur, Camus. Il n'y a qu'une informe masse noire et froide dans votre poitrine.

\- L'amour d'un père est plus fort que tout, commandant.

Le général se tut, complètement horripilé. Lui-même père de trois filles en bas âge, il ne comprenait pas cet intérêt malsain envers ce jeune sergent-major. Ce n'était pas juste, un garçon de son âge n'avait pas à être la cible d'un conflit. Avoir élevé les grades de Hyoga et Isaak était déjà de trop, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cette nouvelle proposition. Ce colonel froid et sans âme était le protégé de Mikhaïl Zassoulitch. Si un seul écho parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, il se réjouirait de provoquer un scandale et isoler un peu plus le commandant en chef de l'armée. Une rébellion amenait machinalement à la perte de son grade et un retour honteux au pays. Alors, il dissimula son mécontentement au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Nous ferons tout pour mener le pays à la victoire, quitte à bafouer les mœurs bien-pensantes. Dit l'officier, ôtez loin de moi vos émois puériles, ils ressemblent à ceux de mes élèves. Montrer ce comportement à cinquante-six est d'une bassesse incroyable, commandant.

\- Aurez-vous au moins la décence d'accomplir seul cette mission ? Demanda désespérément son supérieur.

\- Le général Zassoulitch a besoin de moi pour dresser nos nouvelles tactiques d'emplacement, je ne peux donc pas y participer. Toutefois, j'ai trouvé un sous-officier digne de confiance, il mènera à bien ce projet.

\- Quelle indécence, Camus ! Vous comptez envoyer l'un de vos élèves à la mort ? Mais ces pauvres enfants n'ont que seize ans !

\- L'aspirant-chef Hyoga se rendra à cheval au campement établi par les Japonais. Il se chargera de se glisser dans la tente de Seiya, de l'étourdir et de le ramener ici. L'arrogance de ce garçon ne peut être qu'un avantage pour nous.

\- Cet adolescent n'est pas « arrogant » comme vous dites, Camus. C'est vous qui lui avez imposé ce comportement exécrable.

\- Avez-vous oublié mon importance au sein de cette défense nationale, commandant Kouropatkine ? Ou alors êtes-vous trop fier pour affirmer votre faiblesse ?

L'interpelé se mura alors dans un silence profond, frustré par cet immense manque de considération. Cet homme voyait ses disciples comme de la chair à canon, il n'en doutait aucunement. Son intelligence et son pouvoir n'excusaient pas les valeurs qu'il montrait à ces deux jeunes garçons. Mépris, ignorance et cruauté constituaient les principaux traits de caractère enseignés à Hyoga et Isaak, eux qui baignaient dans les conflits depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

\- Ne m'accusez d'un tel crime. Se défendit le français, je n'ai fait qu'inculquer à ces jeunes gens les valeurs si chères à votre pays. L'amour de la patrie, le dépassement de soi, le sacrifice, le courage, voilà tout ce qu'ils ont appris pour devenir des soldats modèles. Sans moi, ces deux orphelins seraient morts de froid et de faim. Ils sont chanceux de m'avoir comme instructeur.

\- Colonel Gabriel Camus, vous êtes un monstre. Ordonna le russe.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir.

Même si le commandant ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de sortir, l'officier le salua d'un vif mouvement de tête, tourna les talons et quitta la tente, tout en gardant cette expression figée. Le supérieur put enfin reprendre ses réflexions impopulaires. Son autorité n'avait plus aucun effet sur les combattants, ils osaient le contredire ouvertement. Grâce au chef Mikhaïl Zassoulitch qui le maintenait dans une posture délicate, ses troupiers lui riaient au nez sans aucune crainte. De toute manière, ils ne seraient pas exécutés pour cette moquerie incessante, puisque qu'aucune des méthodes de ce pauvre homme n'avait été efficace. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier et espérer. Prier pour la sûreté de Hyoga et espérer que lui et son camarade ne se laissent entièrement envahir par leur arrogance.


	2. Chapitre 2

Après cette altercation loin d'être éprouvante, le colonel Camus se dirigea vers sa tente. Réellement, elle n'avait duré que dix minutes, soit la moitié du temps qu'il avait indiqué à ses élèves. En conséquence, l'un d'entre eux avait quitté l'abri pour sûrement se dégourdir les jambes à l'intérieur du campement. Comme d'ordinaire, cette attitude déraisonnable convenait parfaitement à Isaak, qui était encore un adolescent quelque peu impatient et impulsif. Seul Hyoga était resté à sa place, sagement assis sur l'une des paillasses en bois. Celui-ci se leva alors, se présenta à son supérieur et l'accueillit d'un garde-à-vous automatique.

\- Où est ton camarade ? Demanda sévèrement l'officier.

\- Il s'impatientait de ne pas vous voir revenir, colonel. Donc, il est sorti pour marcher un peu.

\- Je vous avais pourtant ordonné de rester là. Il m'a encore désobéi.

Il soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de son logement de fortune, qui laissait entrevoir un paysage qui ne se rafraichissait que très peu. Mais les soldats russes pouvaient enfin se poser dans l'herbe tiède, tout en gardant néanmoins un œil vigilant sur les collines lointaines. Un bastion japonais pouvait envahir leur bivouac à tout moment, il fallait mieux être prudent et à l'affût d'une éventuelle attaque ennemie. Après toutes ces défaites qu'ils avait essuyé, ils devaient montrer un visage plus sauvage et terne.

\- Attendons-le ici, il entendra ma colère. Dit Camus.

\- Oui, colonel. Fit son élève tout de go avant de reprendre place sur sa paillasse.

Au moins, l'un des deux garçons a suivi mon commandement, songea le français avant de se tenir devant sa tente, les bras croisés et le regard dur. Quand des combattants passèrent près de lui, ils le saluèrent machinalement avant de repartir d'un pas plus ferme. Malgré le grade assez peu élevé de cet homme, il parvenait à se faire respecter de tous. De sa voix sèche, il parvenait à coucher au sol tous les troupiers qui composaient cette armée, même les plus réfractaires à l'autorité. Après tout, il avait le soutien du général Mikhaïl Zassoulitch, personne n'osait contester ses ordres, aussi radicaux et complexes soient-ils. Dans la tête de plusieurs soldats, même s'il se montrait sévère et intransigeant, il agissait de la sorte uniquement pour le bien de la Russie, comme le lui avait demandé Zassoulitch. Certaines personnes l'élevaient au rang de sauveur de l'Armée impériale russe, le fameux sauveur qui rattrapait les erreurs fatales du mauvais commandant Alexeï Kouropakine. Mais son talent n'était pas l'unique chose qui suscitait l'intérêt de ses régiments. Ses origines intriguaient également et le glorifiaient de plus belle. Il parlait un russe soutenu et frontal, mais son léger accent français avait le don d'émoustiller les troupes. Il offrait volontiers ses stratégies militaires aux soldats, comme le Verseau versant l'eau de la connaissance et de l'esprit sur le monde. A l'image de son signe astrologique, Gabriel Camus présentait un esprit dynamique, déterminé et raisonnable, toujours prêt à innover.

Hyoga n'osa pas bouger, de peur de contrarier davantage son supérieur. Malgré son statut d'aspirant-chef, il se devait de lui obéir en tout circonstance. Le colonel ne levait jamais la main sur ses deux protégés, mais il avait une technique plus sournoise pour les dresser. Pour lui, l'intimidation et les menaces ouvertes étaient bien plus efficaces qu'un simple coup de crosse ou qu'une gifle. Garder un ton calme et détaché effrayait davantage qu'un énervement impulsif. Grâce à ces méthodes drastiques, son disciple russe le craignait et ne contestait aucunement ses ordres. Cependant, son autre élève semblait faire de la résistance. Épris de justice, il persistait dans la désobéissance et refusait d'entendre les enjeux de son maître. Pour lui, cette guerre n'avait pas lieu d'exister, les Russes avaient commis une erreur en s'appropriant la Mandchourie. Le jeune finlandais adoptait un comportement exécrable envers tous les troupiers, qu'ils fussent de simples soldats ou des généraux médaillés. Et pourtant, ces mêmes dirigeants le gardaient au sein de leur défense nationale, grâce à ses aptitudes au combat et son caractère hargneux. De toute manière, il leur était impossible de renvoyer les combattants au pays, ils n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'auparavant.

Isaak revint enfin à la tente, après plus de quinze minutes de marche. Quand il aperçut le colonel prostré devant celle-ci, il se figea aussitôt et interrompit son sifflement insoucieux. Son instructeur le fusilla du regard, saisit son bras et l'attira sèchement à l'intérieur des lieux, particulièrement irrité.

\- Garde à vous. Ordonna-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Le sergent-chef de cavalerie s'exécuta maladroitement sur le champ, sans claquer ses talons et en relevant mollement son bras droit.

\- Bien. Reprit Camus, où étais-tu pendant mon absence ?

\- J'étais allé chercher de l'eau, colonel. Mentit le jeune effronté avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Ne me prends pour un idiot, Isaak. Tu sais que ça ne marche jamais avec moi. Pour la dernière fois, où étais-tu pendant mon absence ?

\- A l'intérieur du campement, colonel. Je marchais le long des allées.

\- Est-ce normal que tes bottes soient tâchées de boue alors que notre terrain est fait de terre sèche ?

\- Non, colonel.

\- Tu t'es aventuré à l'extérieur du bivouac.

\- Oui, colonel.

Le cavalier n'aimait guère l'expression qui émanait de l'officier. Elle était incroyablement lisse, parfaitement neutre, ne laissant échapper aucune émotion intérieure. Elle dissimulait des intentions obscures, impossibles à deviner. Le colonel Gabriel Camus était avant tout un homme imprévisible, à improviser chacune de ses sanctions envers ses élèves.

\- Très bien. Ironisa-t-il, malgré mes recommandations, tu continues de me désobéir et de me mentir. Puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, tu iras creuser les tranchées devant le campement, cela t'aidera à réfléchir. Avec une attitude aussi détestable, tu n'es pas digne de faire partie de cette armée. J'ai eu tort de te faire confiance, tu n'es qu'un parasite pour les généraux.

\- Colonel ! S'offensa vivement le finlandais.

\- Silence. Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole à ce que je sache. Je suis ton supérieur, tu n'as pas à contester ce que je dis. Mets-toi au travail immédiatement, hors de ma vue.

Isaak râla fortement avant de quitter la tente et de se diriger vers le petit groupe de travailleurs, qui avaient bien avancé sur ce projet. Camus soupira longuement et se tourna vers Hyoga, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas risqué un coup d'œil vers son camarade, au risque de s'attirer ses foudres.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Indiqua l'adulte sur un ton plus serein.

\- Colonel. Répondit singulièrement le jeune russe en se redressant.

\- Tu dois impérativement ramener le sergent-major Seiya Kido ici. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. La moindre hésitation nous sera fatale. Ne l'oublie pas, tu portes le destin de la Russie sur tes épaules. Je t'ai éduqué avec les principes de ton pays, tu dois me montrer que tu es digne de le servir.

\- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, colonel.

\- Combien de fois te l'ai-je rappelé, Hyoga ? Tu n'espères pas, tu fonces. L'espoir est inutile, c'est à toi d'entreprendre les choses. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui, colonel.

\- Prépare-toi, ta mission aura lieu ce soir. Je sais qu'elle devait se dérouler plus tard, j'en suis navré, mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Si nous trainons trop, les troupes japonaises prendront l'avantage.

L'aspirant-chef hocha la tête et quitta la tente du français, le corps agité de frissons. La peur frôla son esprit, mais il parvint tant bien que mal à la modérer. Il n'était nullement prêt à effectuer ce mandat, il avait besoin de plus de temps. Mais s'il montrait ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de son angoisse, il perdrait aussitôt toute crédibilité. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, un soldat devait être fort et posséder un mental d'acier. Il était si près du grade de sous-lieutenant, il ne pouvait pas céder à la panique face à tous ces soldats plus âgés que lui. Le général Zassoulitch lui accorderait le poste d'officier s'il accomplissait cet enlèvement, il n'était pas question de reculer à présent.

Alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires dans son modeste logis, une pensée lui vint furtivement. Personne ne lui avait précisé l'âge du sergent-major Seiya Kido, les généraux et Camus s'accordaient à dire qu'il était un « garçon que son père emmenait partout ». Au fond de lui, il espérait fermement qu'il était plus âgé que lui. Il en finit même par être persuadé. Oui, cet homme avait sûrement un âge plus avancé, cela faciliterait la suite de l'opération. S'il retrouvait face à un combattant de seize ans tout comme lui, à coup sûr, il ne saurait pas comment gérer cette situation. Si Seiya était véritablement un adulte, Hyoga n'éprouverait aucun remord à le capturer au nom de la Russie. Si ce sergent-major était malheureusement un adolescent, le jeune lieutenant expérimenterait un certaine difficulté à garder son calme. Même si ce recrutement était instauré depuis le début de la guerre, il n'en restait pas moins discutable. En dépit de l'entraînement qu'il subissait, le russe se demanda si cet immense conflit était véritablement utile. En effet, l'Armée impériale russe n'avait fait que reculer jusqu'à présent, elle perdrait le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur la Mandchourie. Il ne doutait pas des capacités du colonel Camus, loin de là, mais peut-être que s'il était intervenu plus tôt, lui et les troupiers n'auraient pas perdu autant de batailles.

Non, il ne devait pas être aussi pessimiste. La Mère Patrie s'était emparée de cette partie de la Chine pour une bonne raison, même si elle lui restait inconnue. S'il continuait à ruminer de la sorte, les généraux lui retireraient son grade et il se serait renvoyé au pays. Ou alors, il serait froidement exécuté pour révolte. Mais grâce à son arrogance, il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Son maître lui avait appris à vivre avec elle et non la craindre. Elle faisait partie de la vie et pouvait intervenir à tout moment. Alors, chacun devait enterrer ses angoisses au plus profond de leur cœur, afin de s'investir au mieux dans ce conflit russo-japonais. Là était la tactique imparable de l'armée russe pour tenter de reprendre le territoire. Même si elle n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves, Camus continuait de l'appliquer tout comme ses prédécesseurs. N'ayant pas d'autre modèle sur lequel s'appuyer, Hyoga imitait machinalement son supérieur. Celui-ci ne lui avait nullement enseigné la douceur, la compassion ou encore la bienveillance, son éducation restait sévère quoiqu'il advienne. Aucune attache émotionnelle n'existait entre eux, seulement un lien réservé qui avait forgé ce caractère flegmatique chez ce jeune garçon. En apparence, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions. Mais intérieurement, elles bousculaient sa froideur et son hostilité, à l'image de cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus.

Il n'avait besoin que de quelques babioles. Une besace, un flacon de chloroforme, un vieux chiffon, une gourde en métal contenant de l'eau, une corde, son fidèle Nagant 1895 et un sabre de cosaque, répondant au doux nom de chachka. Il avait troqué son uniforme militaire pour des vêtements plus légers, à savoir une fine chemise noire et des knickerbockers anglais de couleur grisâtre. Il avait tout de même gardé ses bottines marronnées et sa longue cape sombre. Il avait également relevé ses cheveux blonds en une queue-de-cheval rapide, afin de ne pas se faire identifier par les Japonais. Son accoutrement ressemblait davantage à celui d'un bûcheron, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Il ne songeait plus qu'à la mission, ramener le sergent-major Seiya Kido au campement russe était primordial. Peut-être qu'il obtiendrait enfin la reconnaissance d'Isaak, mais vu son attitude hautaine et son obstination à la rébellion, ce rêve était vain.

Camus lui avait trouvé un cheval. Il s'était permis de voler celui d'Isaak, sous prétexte qu'il était au trou. Par cette simple excuse, il pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait, sans craindre la colère des généraux. Le colonel s'avança vers son élève et lui montra la bête. Un magnifique Kabardin, originaire du Caucase, à la robe noire brillante, au dos musclé, aux jambes robustes et aux sabots endurcis. Le fidèle compagnon du sergent-chef finlandais, qui l'accompagnait fièrement lors des innombrables combats contre le Japon. Il était déjà impatient de gambader à travers la campagne chinoise, lui qui n'avait pas couru depuis la bataille du Col de Motien.

\- Fais attention à toi. Avertit le français, des gardes se trouvent à l'entrée du campement japonais. Ne cherche pas à les tuer, contourne leur attention.

\- Bien, colonel. Dit son élève.

\- Ces soldats sont redoutables, ils n'hésiteront pas à te cueillir si l'occasion se présente. Reste sur tes gardes, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Oui, colonel.

Le jeune aspirant-chef quitta son logis, prit de l'élan et monta sur le dos de l'animal, qui se montra particulièrement docile et obéissant. Hyoga adressa un bref geste à son supérieur avant de frapper le flan de la monture avec son talon de cuir. Celle-ci s'élança d'un pas rapide et vif en direction des étendues verdoyantes, qui resplendissaient dans la pénombre calme et bienveillante. Aucune bestiole sauvage ne se montrait sur les collines de Mandchourie, elles étaient sûrement cachés dans les forêts ou les terriers. Le bruit des sabots du Kabardin claquant sur le sol les effrayait grandement, ils résonnaient comme de brefs coups de fusil. Le jeune garçon avait laissé ses remords au campement russe, il n'avait plus le temps de penser. Son objectif occupait son esprit tout entier, il n'avait que Seiya en tête. Il se permit tout de même d'imaginer sa figure, qui était aussi harmonieuse que celle d'un citoyen banal. Il ne le voyait qu'à travers des traits typiquement asiatiques, avec des cheveux foncés, des yeux bridés noirs, des pommettes apparentes, des joues pleines et un menton net. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune référence qui pourrait le guider, seule son imagination avait ce pouvoir immense d'interprétation. Malheureusement, il ne put déterminer s'il réunissait tout le charme mystique que les étrangers prêtaient aux Japonais. Après tout, ce détail n'avait aucune importance.

Malgré la nuit fraîche, la température n'avait guère baissé. L'air était toujours aussi lourd. La sueur ne tarda pas à perler sur la figure du russe, qui l'essuya grossièrement de sa manche. Il se demanda sérieusement s'il n'allait pas mourir sous une chaleur pareille. Et pourtant, il était arrivé au bout de son parcours. Un bivouac organisé se dressa devant lui, à quelques kilomètres de la cité d'Antung. Ce campement comportait deux petites troupes, qui alternaient entre une petite sieste et un tour de garde. Elles effectuaient un roulement continu, permettant ainsi une surveillance efficace et permanente. Toutefois, cela n'empêcha pas deux jeunes hommes de quitter les lieux, sous les plaintes des soldats. Attentif à cette escapade nocturne, Hyoga dirigea le cheval vers un talus en hauteur, où se trouvait un grand chêne. Il attacha la bride de l'animal à cet arbre, sortit de sa besace son Nagant 1895 et s'approcha lentement des deux silhouettes, tout en gardant cette posture alerte. Jambes pliées et pieds légèrement décalés, il se déplaça le plus près possible du sol, afin de dissimuler sa présence. A force d'utiliser une marche silencieuse et lente, il put enfin se cacher derrière un groupement de buissons et entendre la conversation qu'entretenait le duo rebelle :

\- Maître ! Que faites-vous donc ? Rentrez immédiatement ! S'impatienta le premier, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux clairs.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Riposta le deuxième, un japonais aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron, mon père est absent, c'est le moment pour explorer cette campagne !

\- Soyez raisonnable, il se peut que vous courriez un grave danger ! Attendons plutôt le retour du maréchal Kido !

\- Shiryu, voyons ! Où est passé ton courage ?

Malgré son japonais soutenu et correct, le susnommé Shiryu ne pouvait oublier son accent mandarin. Cette information étonna fortement Hyoga, qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. L'armée nippone recrutait également des volontaires chinois pour agrandir leurs rangs et servir leurs soldats les plus respectés. Quelle bêtise infâme.

\- Le tout-puissant Lei Kung serait furieux s'il nous voyait ! Lança le serviteur sur un ton apeuré.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le maître d'une voix détachée.

\- Le dieu du tonnerre, pardi ! Je le sens gronder à travers la terre !

\- Ne m'encombre pas le cerveau avec tes divinités insignifiantes, Shiryu. La seule déesse en qui nous devons croire est notre bien-aimée Saori, déesse de la guerre. Elle seule a le droit de diriger sa colère vers moi.

\- Maître…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis le sergent-major Seiya Kido, rien ne peut m'arriver.

Voici donc la fameuse cible de notre armée, songea l'aspirant-chef russe. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas la chevelure noire typique des nippons. La sienne tirait davantage sur un brun chaud, tout comme ses grands yeux. Sa peau était légèrement basanée, qui rappelait celle des campagnards cultivant la terre en plein soleil. Elle n'était pas purement blanche, et pourtant, il avait un grade suffisamment élevé pour diriger un peloton. Son nez était incroyablement retroussé, ses joues étaient pleines et sans pommettes apparentes, ses lèvres étaient fines et son menton était pointu. L'entièreté de sa figure finissait en lame de couteau. Avec cette image têtue et trop confiante qu'il renvoyait, il ne serait pas difficile de le ramener au général Zassoulitch. Hyoga en était absolument certain.


	3. Chapitre 3

Un coup de feu retentit aussitôt. Il atteignit les plus lointaines montagnes et résonna dans toute la campagne mandchourienne, annonciateur d'une catastrophe imminente. Saisis au ventre par ce son bref et strident, Seiya et son acolyte sursautèrent et promenèrent frénétiquement leur regard sur l'espace qui les entourait.

\- Quelqu'un nous a repérés ! Devina Shiryu.

\- C'est le moment de l'abattre ! Lança le japonais en dégainant son revolver Type 26.

\- Non, maître, cela entraînerait de graves conséquences ! Retournons au campement, vous serez davantage en sécurité !

\- Non, Shiryu ! Il faut éliminer cet étranger ! Il atteindra le bivouac si nous n'agissons pas rapidement !

Amusé par cet élan de courage émanant de sa cible, Hyoga tira une seconde fois une balle dans les airs. Puis un troisième, puis un quatrième, toujours avec ce même sourire narquois. Dans cette semi-pénombre inquiétante, les deux compères s'impatientèrent grandement. Ne pas identifier la source du bruit était une situation particulièrement frustrante, surtout pour le jeune sergent-major. Vite excédé par ce demi-jour, le chinois sortit de sa poche une petite lampe torche qu'il s'empressa d'allumer. Il déplaça son faisceau sur la terre, vers la forêt et en direction des marais, uniquement guidé par de vifs bruits de pas. Ils étaient diablement furtifs et méticuleusement calculés, afin de passer inaperçu dans ce sombre décor. Le russe marchait avec une rapidité fulgurante, tout en étirant ses enjambées et en se dissimulant derrière des buissons ou des chênes. Malheureusement, son cheval, resté immobile jusqu'à présent, brûla de galoper à travers les étendues chinoises. Furieux de ne pas se mouvoir à sa guise, il frappa la terre de ses sabots robustes et hennit de colère, ce qui n'échappa aucunement aux oreilles de Seiya et de Shiryu. Le valet eut à peine le temps de pointer sa lumière vers le bête qu'un cinquième tir retentit, tout près d'eux. La balle siffla près de la tempe du sergent-major avant de se loger dans un talus non loin.

\- Il se rapproche ! S'exclama celui-ci avant de tendre son pistolet devant lui.

\- Soyez prudent, maître ! Répondit le serviteur.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, Shiryu.

\- Votre vie a plus de valeur que la mienne, maître. Comptez sur moi pour vous protéger.

Hyoga ne s'attendait pas à tant de complicité entre les deux jeunes garçons. Malgré ce lien hiérarchique qui les unissait, il existait une amitié indestructible entre eux, voire une admiration mutuelle. Jamais l'aspirant-chef n'avait vu une relation aussi forte entre un soldat et son laquais. Cette condition le déconcentra si fortement qu'il ne pensa pas à engendrer un sixième coup de feu. Sa course ralentit aussitôt et ses enjambées se firent plus courtes, si bien que le faisceau de la lampe torche de Shiryu le trouva enfin.

\- Maître ! S'écria-t-il aussitôt, voilà l'intrus !

\- Il est à nous maintenant ! Définit son supérieur, un peu trop sûr de lui.

Le désigné ne s'encombra pas d'une riposte verbale. Au diable l'âge du sergent-major Seiya Kido, même s'il était aussi jeune que lui, le plus important était sa capture. S'il échouait, le colonel Camus ne poserait plus les yeux sur lui et l'humilierait devant les autres troupiers. Il était hors de question de perdre son précieux grade d'aspirant-chef, qu'il avait durement gagné après des années d'entraînement. Pour Gabriel Camus, pour Mikhaïl Zassoulitch, pour le bien-aimé tsar, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par des émotions inconnues. Galvanisé par une adrénaline soudaine, il visa le valet chinois et tira nonchalamment une balle dans sa direction. Celle-ci fila à travers le vent et traversa sa hanche avant d'atterrir plus loin. Le pauvre garçonnet s'écroula au sol et étouffa un cri en le maintenant dans sa gorge. Une douleur foudroyante se propagea alors dans son buste et sa taille, une tâche de sang s'étendit sur sa chemise et son bassin fut comme paralysé par le choc. Seiya, alarmé par cette chute et ces grognements sourds, se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et se précipita pour panser les plaies de son ami. Il déchira un morceau de son haut et l'appuya impulsivement contre la blessure, dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Je suis là, Shiryu, reste avec moi ! Paniqua le sergent-major.

\- Ainsi, tu disais que j'étais entre vos mains. Rappela Hyoga sur un ton détaché, tu m'as l'air d'une forte tête, Kido.

\- Espèce de monstre ! N'as-tu pas honte de t'en être pris à mon compagnon ?

\- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à consoler un vulgaire serviteur ? Tes lamentations sont inutiles, l'armée russe t'attend.

\- Jamais ! Tant que je vivrai, je ne serai pas sous le joug de l'ennemi !

Malgré sa position délicate, Shiryu trouva la volonté d'apaiser la rage de son maître. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il posa sa main droite sur la poitrine du supérieur et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Votre énervement est vain… Murmura-t-il.

\- Non, il ne l'est pas ! S'emporta vivement le sergent-major, je dois venger cet affront !

Maladroitement guidé par ce sentiment d'injustice, Seiya pointa le canon de son Type 26 vers son adversaire et tira plusieurs balles, tout en maintenant son serviteur contre lui. Tragiquement, pas une seule n'atteignit le corps de l'aspirant-chef. Cependant, elles percèrent furtivement sa longue cape. Le japonais avait définitivement perdu ses moyens, cette attaque envers son camarade le mettait hors de lui. Ce jeune garçon n'était pas seulement son protecteur, il était aussi son ami le plus intime, celui qui le connaissait comme nul autre sur cette Terre.

\- Tu n'as pas de cœur, soldat ! Lança sauvagement le japonais, t'en prendre à plus petit que toi… Quelle infamie !

\- Tu n'as aucun échappatoire, Kido. Annonça le russe, tout de même, je te laisse le choix. Si tu te soumets à moi, je laisse la vie sauve à ton fidèle laquais. Si tu me résistes encore, je me verrai obligé d'abréger ses souffrances.

Le sergent-major ne répondit pas, abasourdi par cette proposition. Un conflit se créa alors dans sa tête, à peser le pour et le contre de chaque décision. S'il se rendait à Hyoga, Shiryu aurait une chance de survivre. Mais cela entacherait l'honneur perpétré par Mitsumasa Kido. Ses exploits seraient bafoués à jamais. De l'autre côté, s'il se confortait dans la colère la plus destructive, il serait éternellement hanté par la mort de son compagnon. Mais cela conserverait le prestige amené par le nom Kido. Sa gloire serait définitivement épargnée et le courage débordant de Seiya serait loué. Tout-à-coup, cet ultimatum prit l'allure d'un véritable cauchemar éveillé. D'ordinaire, le jeune homme du rang se serait dirigé vers le sacrifice sans aucune hésitation, au nom de ses camarades et de l'armée impériale nippone. Mais Shiryu l'empêchait de s'y jeter à corps perdu, sa dignité le possédait entièrement.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, maître, battez-vous. Suggéra-t-il à demi-voix.

\- Je refuse de faire ça, Shiryu ! Tu en mourrais ! Se braqua instantanément son supérieur.

\- Si je dois trépasser, ce sera en votre honneur.

\- Ne dis pas de telles bêtises, tu deviens fou !

Des bruits de course effrénés se firent entendre au loin et parvinrent aux oreilles des trois combattants. Hyoga montra un sourire en coin, tandis que ses deux adversaires restèrent sur la défensive.

\- Tiens donc, les renforts arrivent. Déclara le sibérien.

Le brun et son ami prirent peur. Ils avait pourtant ordonné aux gardes de rester à leurs postes respectifs. Visiblement, ces idiots n'avaient eu que faire de leurs recommandations. Pourtant, ils étaient incapables de leur en vouloir, la solidarité était le maître-mot de la défense nationale japonaise. Dans la pénombre, deux silhouettes élancées se dessinèrent. Rien qu'à leurs démarches particulières, Seiya put les reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Jabu, soldat de première classe supérieure, et de son acolyte Shun, un simple troupier de seconde classe, tous deux armés de fusils Arisaka Type 30. Le premier était grand, robuste et basané, tandis que le deuxième était plus petit, frêle et pâle. Sans faiblir, ils s'arrêtent devant l'aspirant-chef russe et le visèrent avec leurs canons.

\- Laissez partir notre sergent-major et son valet ! Ordonna ledit Jabu, grandement scandalisé.

\- Si vous le faites, il n'y aura pas de représailles. Poursuivit son collègue d'une voix moins ferme, davantage apeuré.

\- Reculez ! Leur cria leur chef, cet homme est dangereux, il peut vous tuer !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Kido. Rappela Hyoga, si tu veux que tes petits soldats vivent, il faudra te rendre.

Les deux gardes s'indignèrent aussitôt de cette proposition morbide. Le plus âgé manifesta son désaccord par un tir furieux, qui frôla à peine la chevelure d'or de l'ennemi.

\- Notre dirigeant n'ira nulle part ! Appuya-t-il.

\- Sergent-major, je vous en supplie, ne suivez pas cet homme. S'apitoya Shun.

Seiya baissa les yeux, profondément attristé. Finalement, les lamentations de ses semblables n'avaient pas eu grand effet, sa première idée ne l'avait pas quitté. Bien au contraire, elle s'était renforcée, au point de le guider entièrement. La vie de ses amis était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux, elles avaient bien plus de valeur que la sienne. S'il fallait se soumettre pour épargner ses soldats, il le ferait, quoiqu'il advienne. L'honneur qu'avait engendré son père n'avait plus aucune importance, il était bien futile à côté de l'amitié qu'entretenait le fils avec sa troupe. Celui-ci, accaparé par ce chantage qu'exerçait l'étranger sur lui, porta son laquais dans ses bras, se redressa lentement et montra un regard fort à ses gardiens, qui baissèrent aussitôt leurs fusils. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ces yeux ternes et sévères, ils exigeaient une obéissance absolue.

\- Prenez soin de Shiryu, mes amis. Déclara-t-il solennellement.

\- Sergent-major ! S'inquiéta vivement Shun.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas obtempérer ! Ajouta Jabu, pensez à votre père, à notre bien-aimée Saori !

\- Silence !

Les deux soldats se turent, secrètement abattus par cette situation. Leur chef n'avait pas pour habitude de collaborer de la sorte, lui qui portait une fierté immense en lui. Il n'était pas homme à céder aux caprices des ennemis du Japon, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut une tout autre histoire.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! Ordonna Seiya, retournez au camp et apportez l'aide nécessaire à Shiryu ! Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi !

\- Ne faites pas ça, sergent-major ! Cria le plus jeune des gardes.

\- Ne te morfonds pas tant, Shun. Je te promets que je reviendrai. Tu as ma parole.

Il s'avança vers ses deux troupiers et leur confia le corps tremblotant de son serviteur. Jabu, dans un soupir désespéré, le prit dans ses bras et examina grossièrement sa blessure. La tâche de sang s'était encore étendue sur sa chemise et le trou béant sur sa hanche tiraillait toujours ses muscles. Hyoga observa ce transfert d'un œil attentif, ses doigts serrant nerveusement son Nagant 1895. Le japonais se mit alors à chuchoter quelque chose à ses gardes, qui écoutèrent sans broncher avant de hocher mécaniquement la tête. Ils ne partageaient sûrement pas ses paroles, mais ils devaient s'y tenir sous peine d'attirer le courroux du maréchal Kido sur eux. La mine tombante et le regard fuyant, les deux troupiers quittèrent à contrecœur leur supérieur, qui rejoignit ce qui était désormais son geôlier.

\- Quels adieux déchirants, Kido. Ils sont si attristés à l'idée de te savoir entre mes mains. Lança sournoisement celui-ci.

\- Qui es-tu pour te permettre de me séparer de mes compagnons ? Tu ne dois pas être si différent de moi. Un homme du rang, rien de plus. Demanda le brun d'une voix profonde.

\- Oh, ne sois pas aussi naïf. Je suis l'aspirant-chef Hyoga, sous-officier d'infanterie. Mon grade est supérieur au tien. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire homme du rang, à diriger une ridicule petite troupe. Maintenant, à genoux.

Sous le regard atterré, les lamentations obsessives et les pleurs glaçants de Saori qui se trouvait au ciel, Seiya obéit. Machinalement, comme harcelé par une force mystique, il posa délicatement un genou dans l'herbe et courba son dos. Le sibérien se délecta de cette expression défaitiste qu'arborait son prisonnier. Plus aucune joie ne se lisait sur son visage, uniquement de la détresse et un profond dégoût envers lui-même. Une honte grandissante s'empara alors de lui, douloureuse et vicieuse. Au sein de l'armée, il était impensable de fléchir face à l'ennemi, encore moins se jeter dans une tromperie sordide. Mais le jeune sergent-major l'avait fait pour ses soldats, il n'aurait pas supporté la perte de ces garçons qu'il chérissait tant. Au fond de lui, il avait tout de même l'esprit tranquille. Ses camarades étaient vivants et Shiryu recevrait les meilleurs soins au campement. Le soulagement et l'embarras se confrontaient violemment, lui provoquant alors un léger vertige.

\- Maintenant que je suis tout à toi, que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Questionna le japonais.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, Kido. Répondit Hyoga après quelques secondes de réflexion, je tiens à te dire que ton obéissance m'impressionne. Pour un fils de maréchal comme toi, se livrer ainsi à la Russie est une faute impardonnable.

\- Je m'en moque. Si c'est la solution pour garder mes attroupements au complet, je me plie volontiers à tes exigences.

\- Ton humanité te mènera à ta perte, pauvre idiot. Voilà qu'elle te prend par les sentiments et te précipite dans le néant.

De sa nouvelle toute-puissance, le blond leva son bras et abattit la crosse de son revolver sur le crâne de son captif, qui tomba vers l'avant sous la fourberie du coup. Il ne bougea plus mais il respirait encore. Profitant de ce calme nocturne revenu à la charge, l'aspirant-chef russe porta grossièrement son prisonnier et retourna auprès du Kabardin, qui n'avait cessé de martyriser le talus de ses sabots. Il hennit d'impatience et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, ce qui agaça fortement son dompteur. Celui-ci le calma d'une claque vigoureuse sur la nuque avant de poser Seiya devant la selle, désireux de retrouver le campement de Hsimucheng au plus vite. Sans attendre, il monta énergiquement sur le dos de la bête et frappa son talon contre son flanc. L'animal s'élança à travers les prairies de Mandchourie, plus vif et plus rapide qu'avant.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous pression, Hyoga se permit une réflexion sur ce fameux sergent-major qu'il venait de cueillir. Celui-ci, malgré son âge similaire au sien, était grandement respecté par ses soldats. Son nom de famille comportait un prestige certain, une histoire complexe et terriblement ancienne. Après tout, ce garçon était le fils de Mitsumasa Kido, grand maréchal de l'armée japonaise et deuxième ministre de la guerre. De plus, il avait pour gardien un jeune chinois, qui se dévouait corps et âme pour le protéger. D'ordinaire, les grands officiers uniquement avaient accès à un tel privilège. Cela en disait énormément sur le statut noble de Seiya, dont la présence manquerait à bon nombre de combattants. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux remords, il fallait livrer ce japonais au général Mikhaïl Zassoulitch à tout prix. Finalement, le sibérien et son captif étaient bien trop différents l'un de l'autre. Leurs nationalités, leurs opinions, leurs caractères, leurs desseins, rien ne les rattachait l'un à l'autre. Le fils Kido possédait une foi immense envers Saori, déesse japonaise de la guerre et protectrice de l'armée impériale. Il lui vouait des louanges constamment, lui offrait des présents et racontait ses aventures attribuées par des récits antiques. On osait la comparer à la divinité grecque Athéna, en raison de sa force incroyable et de ses pouvoirs dévastateurs. De ses pieds, elle pouvait fendre la terre. De ses poings, elle pouvait transpercer le ciel, tels étaient les enchantements que les japonais prêtaient à cette entité mystique.

Quant à Hyoga, il ne partageait pas la même croyance. Le colonel Camus lui avait formellement défendu de placer sa confiance envers un quelconque dieu. Ses actions ne dépendaient que de lui, pas d'une idole sacrée. Ainsi, c'était à lui de mener sa patrie à la victoire, affronter sans peur l'armée japonaise et s'engager dans le moment présent. Il était inconcevable pour le général d'imaginer le futur, cela entraînerait de graves conséquences. Dans l'éducation qu'il avait donné au jeune homme, la religion était tout bonnement proscrite, car elle le détournerait de la réalité du conflit. Si le sibérien se référait à cette foi, il ne pourrait plus exalter son courage et sa robustesse, mais seulement compter sur une force qui n'existait pas. S'il commettait la moindre erreur, c'était à lui de s'en vouloir, pas à un juge divin. En tant qu'aspirant-chef d'infanterie, le jeune russe devait se montrer terre-à-terre et réaliste, afin de servir au mieux la Mère Patrie et raccourcir au plus vite cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus. La tâche de son supérieur avait été rudement gonflée, sachant que tous les autres soldats portaient des croix chrétiennes autour du cou, mais il était parvenu à rendre cet enfant hermétique à tout signe religieux. Monuments, prières, récitations, rituels, il n'en comprenait pas le sens et ne ressentait que méprise à leur égard. Après tout, ces pratiques n'avaient pas leur place au sein d'une bataille. Elles n'étaient qu'absurdité et artifice en cette période troublée de l'histoire. De plus, grâce à ce rejet total de la religion, il pouvait exhiber son arrogance et ses ambitions sans crainte. Il n'était nullement surveillé par un dieu, uniquement par le colonel et le général Zassoulitch, qui plaçaient tous leurs espoirs sur lui.

Le camp des russes se dessina enfin devant le blond. Les travailleurs avaient délaissé leurs constructions pour la nuit, quelques troupiers s'étaient couchés dans leurs bivouac respectifs et d'autres s'activent pour veiller sur ce petit monde. De petits feux de bois étaient allumés un peu partout et une brise légère les entretenait doucement. A l'entrée du rassemblement, le colonel attendait sagement le retour de son élève, en compagnie d'Isaak et d'un garde robuste.

\- Le voici ! S'exclama le colosse en pointant le Kabardin au galop.

\- Je commençais justement à m'ennuyer. Râla le sergent-chef.

\- Isaak, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler. Le réprimanda l'officier.

Hyoga se présenta à ses congénères avant de quitter la selle et montrer Seiya. Il n'oublia pas de leur indiquer qu'il était simplement évanoui, ce qui soulagea grandement le français et les autres.

\- Fantastique. Déclara celui-ci, Mitsumasa Kido n'aura plus de repère s'il ne retrouve pas son fils au bivouac des Japonais. Isaak, emmène le prisonnier au général Zassoulitch.

Le finlandais se contenta d'un mouvement de tête, puis saisit la bride de son cheval et la tira vers lui tout en le conduisant à l'intérieur du campement. Quant au garde, il put être congédié et mis au repos par le colonel.

\- Cette tâche que je t'ai confié n'a pas été de tout repos à ce que je vois. Dit-il en constatant la dizaine de trous qui criblaient la cape de son disciple.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, colonel, j'ai maîtrisé la situation assez rapidement. Affirma le concerné, il ne m'a pas tenu tête très longtemps, j'ai réussi à le soumettre en un rien de temps.

\- Tu as brillamment réussi cette mission, Hyoga. Ton pays peut être fier de t'avoir au sein de sa défense nationale.

\- Merci, colonel.

Toutefois, même si ces flatteries le touchaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Si Camus découvrait qu'il avait blessé le laquais du sergent-major, qu'adviendra-t-il de son grade et de sa position avantageuse ? Il s'était contenté de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais il préféra garder ce détail pour lui. Mentir par omission était l'une des pires choses à proférer, mais si cela permettait à l'élève de conserver son honneur, mieux valait cacher cette vérité insignifiante à ses yeux. Étonnamment curieux, il demanda à son chef :

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il à Seiya ? Il a beau être notre prisonnier, je ne saurai pas comme l'entretenir.

\- Certainement. Mais cela ne veut aucunement dire qu'il est intouchable. Suggéra celui-ci.

Au premier abord, le jeune garçon ne comprit pas les mots énigmatiques de son précepteur. Mais soudain, en voyant son regard électrique et son visage impassible, il parvint à avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il pensait. Comme Seiya était fils de maréchal, il serait mis au trou comme Isaak, à creuser les tranchées autour du bivouac. Du moins, il espérait intimement que là était l'unique idée de l'officier français. Mais il se trompa lourdement.

\- Colonel, vous m'aviez parlé de la convention de Genève de 1864 quand j'étais enfant… Commença-t-il.

\- Oublie-la. Ordonna l'interpellé.

\- Colonel ? Qu'avez-vous donc, colonel ?

L'adulte posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son élève.

\- Dois-je encore et toujours te le rappeler ? Oublie tout ce que je t'ai appris sur cette convention sur le droit des prisonniers. Dicta le supérieur, dans ta tête, elle n'existe plus.

\- Mais colonel, votre pays l'avait signé… Se défendit Hyoga.

\- Là n'est pas la question, cela ne te concerne pas. Souviens-toi seulement que Seiya n'est pas inattaquable.

Comme pour enfouir cette révélation qu'il devina, l'aspirant-chef ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Rien ne dit dans les traités russes que nous devons traiter dignement les prisonniers de guerre. Poursuivit Camus, je reste avant tout ton supérieur. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne peux pas discuter mes ordres.

\- Colonel ! S'indigna le sibérien pour la toute première fois.

\- Hyoga ! Garde loin de moi ces émois infantiles ! Tu veux finir au trou comme Isaak ? Tu veux que l'on te fusille en dehors du campement ?

Jamais le blond n'avait vu son chef sombrer dans une colère noire. D'ordinaire, il se maîtrisait et s'adressait à lui et son collègue par des répliques bien rôdées et ficelées. Mais à présent, il le menaçait frontalement, sans détour astucieux. Il aurait pu lui administrer une gifle monumentale, il y avait fortement pensé. Mais il ne l'avait pas réalisé, céder à une telle pulsion primitive ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- En fin de compte, tu es aussi pitoyable qu'Isaak. Insinua l'officier, tu deviens comme lui, un vulgaire adolescent indiscipliné et inattentif. Peut-être que le général Zassoulitch a fait une erreur en élevant ton grade. Moi-même, je me suis trompé à te prendre sous mon aile quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

Ces paroles cinglantes foudroyèrent le cœur de Hyoga, qui se mit à battre à une vitesse ahurissante. Dans sa tête, toute cette confiance qu'il avait accumulé au fil du temps se brisa instantanément, toute comme cette arrogance qu'il s'était forgé. Ce fut comme si son corps se laissait entraîner dans un torrent de disgrâce. Adieu ses exploits et son honneur, il était désormais introuvable. Sous ses yeux ternis se dévoila le nouveau visage de son professeur, une facette plus violente et plus froide encore.

\- Colonel Camus ! Appela un soldat au loin avant de s'approcher, colonel, nous avons confronté le prisonnier au général Zassoulitch. Nous avons pu le réveiller sans trop d'encombre. Notre chef a décidé de le placer dans la tente de l'aspirant-chef Hyoga en attendant ses instructions.

\- Excellent. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Répondit simplement le français.

Il lança un regard particulièrement vicieux à son élève, qui le déchiffra en une milliseconde.

\- Hyoga.

Alors que le troupier s'apprêtait à demander la raison de cette sentence, le disciple hocha lentement la tête avant de les quitter avec une démarche frôlant le naturel, en dépit de l'agressivité de sa déambulation. Il traversa le campement en une vingtaine de pas, sous les yeux déconcertés des autres combattants. Isaak, qui se tenait devant l'abri du général Zassoulitch, remarqua l'attitude étrange de son acolyte et se mit à craindre le pire. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait subi de la part du colonel, cela le révolterait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le sibérien n'avait aucune envie de faire ça. Mais son état mental était si critique qu'il n'était hanté que par les mots assassins de son supérieur. Il lui travaillait tellement le cerveau qu'une rage d'origine inconnue se manifesta en lui. Jamais il n'avait connu cette sensation brûlante, même la plus affreuse des injustices ne lui avait pas infligé un tel supplice. Après être entré dans son habitation, il y trouva Seiya, assis sur sa couchette de fortune, étrangement calme. Le jeune japonais leva la tête et se redressa machinalement, tout en arborant une mine à la fois triste et intriguée.

\- Hyoga ? Interpela-t-il.

C'était l'appellation de trop. Le sous-officier russe s'irrita furieusement, serra son point droit et rejeta soudainement son bras vers l'arrière, avant de l'envoyer en direction du sergent-major avec un déchaînement inouï. L'homme du rang nippon se prit le coup en plein milieu du visage, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse, non sans bousculer le lit d'appoint dans sa chute.

\- Hyoga ! S'exclama le brun, le nez en sang et la figure douloureuse, arrête !

Il avait beau supplier son geôlier, celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Comme dans une boucle infernale, les coups s'abattirent sur lui, sans aucune compassion ni considération.


	4. Chapitre 4

La vue de tout ce sang heurta brusquement Hyoga. Lui qui d'ordinaire restait hermétique à toute démonstration de violence, le visage boursouflé de Seiya le plongea dans un répulsion atroce. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? A vrai dire, il était bien incapable de s'en souvenir. Tout s'était déroulé si vite, aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. En quelques secondes, il s'était acharné sur un jeune homme innocent, un sombre mélange de colère et de détresse avait guidé ses coups. Rien ne l'avait arrêté, ni les implorations larmoyantes du sergent-major, ni les plaies sordides qu'il lui avait infligé, ni les projections impressionnantes d'hémoglobine dans un coin de la tente. Habituellement, il ne s'en serait nullement préoccupé, son esprit aurait été accaparé par quelque chose de plus insignifiant. Mais cette fois-ci, la culpabilité s'était emparée de lui. Telle un parasite, elle encombrait ses sens, ses pensées et son corps tout entier. Debout et figé par le remord, il resta là, à observer le japonais qui tentait de se redresser. Celui-ci, malgré la douleur et l'angoisse qui martyrisaient sa peau et ses nerfs, ne bronchait plus.

\- Hyoga ? Appela une voix terriblement mielleuse.

L'interpelé tourna aussitôt la tête vers la source de ce timbre viril, soudainement saisi par une vive angoisse. Le colonel Camus était là, en compagnie d'Isaak, prêt à constater les dégâts qu'il avait fait. Le jeune sergent-chef borgne se précipita pour porter délicatement la victime, tandis que leur supérieur vint derrière lui pour lui saisir fermement les épaules.

\- Quel diable t'a saisi au corps, l'ami ? Cria le finlandais, allons, ressaisis-toi !

\- Oh, Hyoga. Répéta l'adulte sur le même ton, qu'as-tu fait au sergent-major Seiya Kido ?

\- Je… Répondit le concerné d'une voix hésitante.

Un bref frisson d'horreur traversa sa colonne vertébrale. En voyant l'état lamentable du prisonnier, il aurait pu s'interdire de mentir. Mais face à la toute-puissance de Camus, il n'avait que cette option-là en tête. S'il ne voulait pas perdre son prestige et s'attirer les foudres des généraux de l'armée russe, il devait encore et encore falsifier la réalité. Opérer ainsi était un énorme risque à prendre, mais il était nécessaire pour ne pas subir le même sort et se couvrir de honte. S'il manifestait toute la peur que lui inspirait son chef, sa carrière brillante s'arrêterait brusquement, d'une balle dans la nuque. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Insubordination. Assura-t-il non sans pâlir un peu plus, il tentait de s'enfuir.

\- Est-ce donc pour cela que tu l'as frappé jusqu'au sang ? S'emporta Isaak.

\- Tu as agi convenablement, Hyoga. Un soldat ne doit pas rien pardonner. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, Isaak, toi qui déshonore nos rangs.

Le susnommé grogna et posa avec précaution le brun sur le lit de camp. Le russe fut animé par des remords toujours plus douloureux. Il put se rendre compte d'une chose : se battre à mains nues ne procurait pas le même effet que de tirer à la carabine sur un ennemi. Avec son arme à la main, Hyoga maîtrisait parfaitement ses visées et se sentait en sécurité, protégé par la distance qui le séparait de l'adversaire. Mais quand il se trouvait face à lui, avec pour seule défense ses poings, il ne réfléchissait plus. Il cédait instantanément à des émotions primaires et frappait aléatoirement. Derrière son fusil, il pouvait se confiner dans une impunité totale. Devant un être humain, il était exposé à toute forme de jugement, dont celui d'Isaak. Même s'il avait éprouvé le désir de réparer cette erreur fatale qu'il avais commis, l'emprise du colonel sur lui l'en aurait tout simplement empêché. Cette aura menaçante et autoritaire le contrôlait entièrement, il ne voyait aucune échappatoire à cette manipulation dont il n'avait aucunement conscience. Alors, comme tout combattant obéissant et docile, il suivit son maître hors du logis de fortune, non sans lâcher un soupir mordant.

\- Tu commences à remonter dans mon estime. Annonça l'officier, voilà ce qui te manquait, une violence imprévisible et impitoyable.

\- Oui, colonel. Réagit machinalement son disciple.

\- Si cet effronté renouvelle ce méfait, n'hésite pas à le corriger de cette manière. Il doit comprendre qu'il est à notre merci, en dépit de son statut de fils de maréchal.

\- Je pense qu'il a intégré cette vérité, colonel. Il ne recommencera plus, je le sais.

Cette simple réponse, en apparence anodine, réveilla la curiosité de Camus, qui s'arrêta pour confronter l'adolescent :

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Hyoga ? Ne me dis pas que cet incident te bouleverse de l'intérieur. Essaierais-tu de le défendre ?

\- Non, colonel… Mentit le blond, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, il est prêt à se soumettre à notre volonté.

Non, il n'avait pas identifié cette capitulation dans le regard de Seiya. Juste une tristesse immense, une colère grandissante et une épouvante démesurée face à tant de brutalité. Et l'aspirant-chef avait refusé de les affronter et s'était contenté de les ignorer, tout en s'abattant sur ce pauvre captif sans défense. Un comportement que les citadins auraient jugé comme abominable, mais que les dirigeants de l'armée russe approuvaient grandement.

\- Tu dois asseoir ton autorité, sinon il en profitera grassement. Suggéra le français, en tant que fils issu d'une famille bourgeoise, il n'hésitera pas à exploiter tes failles.

\- Il ne le fera pas, colonel. Assura maladroitement son élève, je l'ai battu si fortement qu'il ne songera jamais à se venger.

\- Je te crois. Tes poings meurtris et tes bottes tâchées de sang en sont la preuve formelle.

Désormais, Hyoga était condamné à mentir. Lui qui avait toujours été authentique et sincère, le voilà coincé entre son amour-propre et la bien-pensance. Il n'osa même pas imaginer ce qui dirait sa défunte mère. Sans aucun doute, elle blâmerait cette férocité qu'elle ne lui avait pas inculqué. Mais son fils ne devait pas se laisser aller à l'émotion. Elle était vue comme un caprice, le pire fléau qui pouvait toucher un soldat. Dans ce monde ravagé par la guerre, il était impératif d'oublier ses frustrations et abattre le plus d'ennemis possible, au nom de la gloire du pays. En ce moment-même, la Mère Patrie perdait peu à peu sa grandeur d'autrefois, l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations et à l'abandon. Malgré cette valeureuse pensée, l'aspirant-chef eut un mauvais pressentiment. En repassant toutes les défaites subies par l'armée russe, il se demanda s'il était encore nécessaire de se battre. Le commandant en chef Alexeï Kouropatkine n'avait pris que des mauvaises décisions depuis le début du conflit, tenter de réparer ses innombrables erreurs relevait presque de l'impossible. Il avait horreur de se l'avouer, mais il doutait de l'avenir de la Russie.

\- Hyoga, à quoi songes-tu ? Demanda l'adulte, tu sembles fuir mon regard.

\- Oh non, colonel ! Répondit le concerné d'une voix forte, je ne pensais à rien !

Alors que leur conversation se poursuivait, au même moment, une panique générale avait touché le campement japonais. La nouvelle du ravissement de Seiya Kido s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, provoquant ainsi un mouvement de révolte chez les généraux. Malgré leurs centaines de milliers de soldats, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à protéger le sergent-major. Dans leurs uniformes bien ordonnés, ils tremblaient affreusement, craignant la réaction du maréchal Mitsumasa Kido. Vu les liens forts qu'entretenait celui-ci avec son fils, ils savaient qu'elle ne serait pas positive, mais ils espéraient secrètement que la punition ne serait pas trop sévère. Peut-être que s'ils évoquaient la promesse de son retour, ils ne seraient pas réprimandés éternellement.

Assis sur son futon, Shiryu se morfondait encore. Même si ses jours n'étaient pas comptés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il avait le devoir de protéger son jeune maître, tout comme ses soldats. Malheureusement, ils avaient lamentablement échoué, leur mission avait été un véritable désastre. Non seulement leur supérieur s'était rendu à l'ennemi, mais en plus de cela, son valet avait été grièvement blessé. Chaque combattant de la troupe partageait sa peine et le soutenait vivement, tout en s'encourageant mutuellement face à la possible colère de leur chef.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Déclara solennellement le chinois, j'aurai dû le ramener de force au bivouac.

\- Non, Shiryu… Murmura Shun, repose-toi, ne t'entête plus. Il nous a fait le serment de revenir.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! S'emporta Jabu, cet imbécile s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup, il a refusé de nous écouter ! Il doit assumer les conséquences de son choix !

\- Je t'interdis de parler de mon maître ainsi. Si tu dois projeter ta colère sur quelqu'un, c'est bien sur moi.

\- Oh, l'ami ! Lança le soldat de première classe supérieure au blessé, ton cher maître t'a-t-il autorisé à parler ? Bien sûr que non, il est entre les mains des ruskovs !

Il soupira avant de s'affaler au sol, entièrement dépité, avant de continuer :

\- Notre sergent-major n'a jamais été un brillant meneur. Toujours guidé par son impulsivité, il n'a jamais su planifier des actions bénéfiques pour notre défense nationale. Sa seule fierté est d'être le fils du maréchal Kido, rien de plus. Qu'a-t-il accompli de majestueux ? Rien. Il n'y a que son patronyme pour le glorifier.

\- Tais-toi, tu le connais pas. Riposta le laquais, c'est un homme humble et honnête, qui agit dignement pour son pays.

\- Tes paroles sont uniquement motivées par le fait que vous soyez amis d'enfance. Si tu l'avais connu plus tard, tu saurais qu'il n'est pas un type aussi vertueux. Il a beau sortir de beaux discours, nous savons pertinemment que ce n'est pas lui qui les écrit.

\- Arrête, Jabu ! S'offensa Shun, laisser parler ta frustration ne fera pas avancer les choses. Quoi qu'il advienne, nous devons tout d'abord informer le maréchal de cet enlèvement. Nous ne pouvons le lui cacher _ad vitam aeternam_. De toute manière, son retour est prévu pour aujourd'hui, il est impossible d'y échapper.

\- Comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'ennuis comme ça…

Particulièrement déterminé, le plus jeune quitta la tente, sous le regard résigné de son collègue. Quant à Shiryu, il poursuivit fermement sa défense :

\- La famille Kido a été si généreuse avec moi. J'étais un enfant en vadrouille, échappé de sa terre natale infestée de guerriers russes, et ils ont eu la bonté de me recueillir. Ils m'ont confié la protection de leur fils cadet sans aucune hésitation. Depuis notre première rencontre, Seiya s'est montré bienveillant à mon égard, même si je restais un étranger aux yeux du peuple japonais. Il ne me voit pas comme un simple serviteur, il me considère comme un véritable ami. Rien que pour ça, je lui suis redevable à vie.

\- Vraiment ? Se moqua Jabu, que c'est adorable ! J'en ai presque la larme à l'œil !

\- Il m'a certifié que son père et son armée éjecteraient l'envahisseur de la Mandchourie. Je le connais comme nul autre, il est le genre de garçon à tenir ses promesses.

\- Que tu es naïf, pauvre idiot. Le jour où notre adoré sergent-major nous prépare un sale coup, ne songe même pas à implorer mon pardon.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre tes inepties. Tu oses entacher son nom par jalousie, je le sens. Tu n'as pas vu le jour dans une famille aussi aimante que la sienne, voilà pourquoi tu lui voues une animosité certaine.

\- Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ce comportement puéril. Ce que je dépeins de lui n'est que la stricte vérité, Shiryu. D'autres troupiers te diront la même chose, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une image aussi négative de lui.

Alors que le chinois s'apprêtait à répondre froidement, un hurlement effroyable s'éleva dans le campement nippon. Les deux soldats se turent aussitôt, alors que quelques autres se réfugièrent précipitamment dans leurs tentes respectifs. Transporté par cette rage incontrôlable qui émanait de ce cri, l'un d'entre eux s'engouffra dans le pavillon de Shiryu, accompagné de Shun. En voyant son regard alarmant, Jabu se leva instinctivement, comme possédé par une peur soudaine.

\- Vice-caporal Ikki, Shun ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant les talons, que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est le maréchal Kido, il est rentré de son repérage avec ses groupements ! Cria le soldat de seconde classe.

\- Il est furieux d'apprendre que son fils a été capturé par un aspirant-chef russe. Précisa son aîné d'une voix cassante, je vous conseille de vous tenir correctement si vous ne voulez pas finir enterrés vivants dans la campagne mandchoue.

Les deux frères s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, laissant leurs compagnons dans l'angoisse la plus totale. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à deviner que leur supérieur n'allait pas les féliciter pour leur travail acharné. Et pourtant, ils ne trouvèrent pas la volonté de s'enfuir, comme s'ils étaient retenus dans cette tente par une force inconnue.

\- Que notre bien-aimée Saori nous vienne en aide ! Supplia Jabu.

\- Ça suffit, le moment n'est pas à la prière ! Lui rappela son camarade.

Au même moment, un bruit sec se fit entendre. Le maréchal s'était arrêté devant le logis, avant de planter sèchement sa carabine dans la terre fraîche. Les deux adolescents purent lire sur son visage ridé tout le courroux et la déception qui l'habitait. A vrai dire, les mots « courroux » et « déception » n'étaient pas assez forts pour décrire son état, le valet et le soldat de première classe supérieur purent le constater eux-mêmes. Ils se tinrent tous deux debout, le bras maladroitement levé, la mine abattue et les jambes tremblantes. En dépit des picotements que lui infligeait sa blessure, Shiryu ne faiblissait pas. Il ne devait surtout pas baisser les yeux face à leur chef, lui manquer de respect était la dernière chose qu'il voudrait accomplir.

\- V- Vous voilà enfin, m- maréchal Kido… Bredouilla le châtain.

\- La ferme, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, Jabu ! S'emporta le vieillard, alors comme ça, mon fils s'est fait rapter par un petit sous-officier sans valeur ? Est-ce bien cela ?

\- Oui, maréchal Kido. Répondit Shiryu, plus assurant.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! Je vous avais ordonné de le surveiller de près ! Pourquoi vous a-t-il échappé comme cela ? Répondez-moi ! Faites-moi votre rapport, tout de suite !

\- I- Il s'est rendu de son plein gré, maréchal Kido ! Shun et moi lui avions pourtant demandé de ne pas le faire, mais il n'en a eu cure !

Cette réponse ne plut guère au patriarche, qui s'approcha de lui pour lui administrer un soufflet particulièrement douloureux. La joue du jeune homme devint rouge et légèrement enflée, sans que son collègue ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Menteur ! Seiya n'est pas le genre de garçon à céder aussi facilement ! Hurla le dirigeant, s'il a été capturé, c'est parce que vous aviez été tout bonnement incompétents !

\- Ne blâmez pas les troupiers de votre fils, maréchal Kido, je suis l'unique fautif dans cette histoire. Intervint le chinois sous les yeux scandalisés de Jabu, s'il est sous le joug de l'armée russe, c'est purement de ma faute. Je n'ai pas été suffisamment fort pour le protéger et j'en suis navré. Je regrette amèrement d'avoir agi aussi mollement.

Il était donc prêt à porter sur ses épaules la culpabilité de ses camarades. Le soldat de première classe supérieure n'osa pas le contredire, de peur de s'attirer encore une nouvelle humiliation. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été négligeant. L'erreur était donc partagée, mais Shiryu s'entêta à se l'approprier :

\- Je n'ai pas su me relever quand notre opposant m'a visé. Je n'ai pas pu le convaincre de nous laisser votre fils. Je n'ai pas su l'arrêter quand il l'a transporté sur son cheval. J'ai bien conscience que sa vie a plus de valeur à vos yeux que la mienne, et pourtant, il a voulu perpétrer une vengeance en mon nom.

\- Quand Shun et moi nous étions rendu sur les lieux, il nous avait ordonnés de ne pas tirer sur l'ennemi. Rajouta Jabu, celui-ci lui a alors imposé un dilemme. Soit il se rendait en échange de notre survie, soit il refusait et l'intrus nous abattait sur le champ.

\- Votre fils Seiya est d'une bonté inégalable, maréchal Kido. Il n'a pas hésité à se livrer à la Russie pour nous protéger. Il a même demandé à Jabu et Shun de m'apporter les soins nécessaires au retour, alors que je ne le méritais aucunement.

Malgré ces louanges sincères, le vieil homme claqua violemment ses phalanges sur le crâne du serviteur, qui s'écroula en arrière. Son collègue vint impulsivement vers lui et le redressa délicatement, tout en lançant un regard attristé à leur chef.

\- Mon fils se trouve actuellement dans le camp de nos adversaires, épargne-moi donc tes discours larmoyants ! Reprit le paternel, malgré son choix, aucun de vous n'a insisté pour se livrer à sa place ! Vous faites partie de l'armée japonaise, la notion de sacrifice que je vous ai enseignés vous a-t-elle échappé, à tout hasard ? Si c'est le cas, vous n'avez pas à en être fiers !

\- Maréchal Kido ! L'implora le soldat de première classe supérieure.

\- Vas-tu donc te taire, Jabu ! Si tu continues à me répondre, je te fais exécuter sur-le-champ ! Je ne veux pas m'encombrer de faiblards ! Estime-toi chanceux que je ne t'aie pas retiré ton grade ! Et toi, Shiryu, je ne te cache pas mon entière désillusion ! Durant toutes ces années, tu as honorablement veillé sur Seiya ! Sur qui puis-je compter maintenant que tu as échoué dans ta mission ? Personne ! Je ne peux même plus faire confiance à mes propres soldats !

\- Veuillez pardonner mon étourderie, maréchal Kido. Répondit simplement le chinois sur un ton désolé.

Il comprenait la détresse de son dirigeant. Lui qui d'ordinaire se montrait indulgent envers ses troupiers, la capture de son fils l'avait plongé dans une tristesse inconsolable. Le jeune laquais se tut alors, affligé par l'expression déchirante du vieillard. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes, à l'image du régiment du sergent-major.

\- Nous devons envoyer un groupe à sa recherche. Décida-t-il sur un ton un peu plus calme, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut absolument le retrouver. Que savez-vous sur son ravisseur ?

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'information à son sujet. Indiqua Jabu, il était habillé de noir et portait une gabardine. Ses cheveux étaient dissimulés sous une capuche.

\- Bon sang… Cela ne nous mènera à rien !

Une nouvelle vague de colère le saisit, plus destructrice qu'auparavant. Sous son effet, il avait jeté rageusement sa ceinture de munitions, ce qui fit bondir Shiryu et son acolyte. Alors qu'ils priaient intérieurement pour leur survie, le vice-caporal Ikki revint sur les lieux, l'air terriblement méfiant. De sa voix grave, il interpella le dirigeant, qui se retourna aussitôt vers lui.

\- Que veux-tu ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Maréchal Kido, nous avons réceptionné une lettre qui vous est destinée. Précisa le jeune homme, je me suis permis de la lire, veuillez excuser mon affront.

\- Parle donc ! Dis-moi ce qu'elle contient !

\- Il s'agit de revendications de la part de l'armée russe, maréchal Kido, écrites de la main du chef du deuxième corps d'armée sibérien Mikhaïl Zassoulitch.

\- L'enlèvement de mon fils ne leur suffit visiblement pas ! Que me veut-il ?

\- Cet homme vous propose un marché. Il indique que si vous et les autres généraux lui cédez la Mandchourie, il vous rendra Seiya sain et sauf. Dans le cas contraire, si vous poursuivez ce conflit, son aspirant-chef le tuera de sang froid. Il nous confie également que ce même sous-officier l'a battu jusqu'au sang dès son arrivée au repère.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Veuillez m'excusez pour le retard, mes études ont repris et j'ai pas mal de travail à fournir. Le rythme de publication sera encore plus irrégulier qu'auparavant mais ne vous en faites pas, je continue tout de même cette fanfiction.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Cette nouvelle emporta définitivement tout espoir. Dans les yeux de Mitsumasa Kido, cette petite lueur de colère disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un sentiment plus instinctif. La détresse envahit alors son corps tout entier, le faisant ainsi bondir vers ses soldats avec un air tendu et apeuré. Les mots ne suffirent pas à décrire précisément son état actuel, mais l'expression mortifiée de son visage en disait bien assez. Ce fut comme s'il était incapable de parler, aucun phonème distinct ne sortait de sa gorge, seulement des plaintes déchirantes et des cris enragés. Alors, Ikki jugea bon de poursuivre son discours :

\- Maréchal Kido, gardez votre calme. Il est inutile de vous lamenter de la sorte, cela n'améliorera nullement notre situation.

\- Par Saori, il est devenu fou ! Chuchota furieusement Jabu.

\- Le moment est venu de constituer un groupe de patrouilleurs, maréchal Kido. Si vous persistez dans ce comportement déshonorant, nous ne retrouverons jamais le sergent-major Seiya.

Ses camarades avaient bien cru que leur supérieur lui administrerait un soufflet digne de ce nom, violent, sec et imprévisible. Mais sans nul doute, il était si rongé par le chagrin qu'il ne songea aucunement à corriger les paroles acerbes de son jeune vice-caporal. L'inquiétude d'un père était plus forte que tout, avait-on coutume de dire. Jamais un soldat de cette armée n'avait osé bousculer le chef de la sorte, de peur de subir des représailles cinglantes.

\- Mon garçon… Murmura celui-ci avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte, courez immédiatement à sa recherche ! Je te laisserai un de mes régiments, Ikki. Tu es un excellent meneur, tu sauras les guider à travers ces plaines infernales. Ban, Ichi, Geki et Nachi, allez-y ! Je suis navré de vous précipiter de la sorte vers le danger, mais la sûreté de mon fils est primordiale ! Montez sur vos chevaux respectifs et lancez-vous !

\- Oui, maréchal Kido ! S'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Les cinq concernés obéirent aussitôt. Galvanisés par les encouragements des autres combattants, ils s'emparèrent des brides de leurs montures, se placèrent sur leurs dos et attendirent les autres ordres du maréchal.

\- Huitième division du cinquième régiment, à votre poste ! Beugla-t-il, je vous confie au vice-caporal Ikki. Si vous ne retrouvez pas mon fils d'ici cinq jours, je vous mettrai tous au trou pour quatre semaines. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, maréchal Kido ! Répondit ardemment la grande troupe avant de s'élancer vers le décor.

Le compte à rebours était désormais lancé. A l'image de la vie de Seiya, chaque minute, chaque seconde était précieuse. Tous les chemins étaient envisageables, même s'ils étaient infestés de guerriers russes. Peu importe si le vice-caporal et ses camarades devaient répandre le sang et achever des vies, si ces actions immorales les menaient vers leur adoré sergent-major, ils tueraient sans aucune hésitation. De plus, ils avaient le soutien et le pouvoir de la déesse Saori à leurs côtés, ils ne pouvaient qu'être invincibles. Restés au camp, Shiryu, Jabu et Shun se réfugièrent de nouveau dans une tente, entièrement dépités. Tandis que le plus jeune était soulagé de ne pas avoir été choisi pour cette mission périlleuse, les deux autres en furent contrariés. Cependant, le valet chinois ne put échapper à ce détail incongru : le maréchal Kido n'accompagnait pas son bataillon. Ce comportement fuyard et stoïque ne lui ressemblait aucunement. D'après ses souvenirs, ce vieillard était un homme intègre et droit, toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour sa famille. Il était notamment connu pour ses valeurs nobles et son caractère impassible. Mais il restait tout de même un être humain, avec des faiblesses et des regrets mordants. Malheureusement, Jabu l'avait également constaté. Et sa réaction ne fit pas attendre :

\- Un véritable père se joint à ses soldats pour retrouver son fils disparu. Celui-là n'en est pas un.

\- Il est notre maréchal ! S'indigna Shun, comment oses-tu le calomnier ?

\- Il doit être sous le choc de savoir mon maître entre les mains des russes. Renchérit son ami.

\- Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? Il n'attache aucune importance à son fils ! Cette attitude étrange en est la preuve formelle ! S'il adorait réellement le sergent-major Seiya, il serait parti avec sa troupe !

\- Tu n'as pas de cœur, Jabu. Intervint le soldat de deuxième classe, toi qui restes enfermé dans ton égoïsme permanent et ta rancœur perpétuelle, tu ne vois pas la douleur que peut éprouver un homme.

\- Je connais sûrement mieux le monde que toi, Shun. Le contra le combattant supérieur, il est rempli de vices et de personnes malhonnêtes. Crois-tu vraiment que Mitsumasa Kido est exempt de tout défaut ? A mon humble avis, j'ai de bonnes raisons de le haïr comme je le fais.

\- Notre maréchal est effondré. Si je dois me sacrifier pour sauver son fils et lui rendre son sourire d'autrefois, je le ferai.

Emporté par un vif élan de courage, Shiryu s'empara d'un fusil et se prépara à quitter la tente. Cependant, son collègue ne vit pas cette escapade hasardeuse d'un très bon œil. A vrai dire, cette prise de risque qu'il jugeait inutile éveillait ses angoisses, celles que tout soldat éprouvait. La peur de la réprimande, de la punition, de la perdre ou même, de la mort. Et puis, le sergent-major Seiya ne méritait pas un tel dévouement. Lui qui avait obtenu son grade uniquement grâce à son lien de parenté avec le maréchal, il pourrait tout-à-fait se débrouiller seul et abattre quelques combattants russes pour s'enfuir sans encombres.

\- Shiryu, ne fais pas ça ! S'exclama Jabu, que tu parviennes à ramener le sergent-major au camp ou non, cela ne changera rien au caractère du maréchal ! Il a toujours été un homme froid, sévère et intransigeant, l'absence de son fils ne le touche nullement ! Il te manipule habilement avec ses mots, ne les laisse pas envahir tes émotions !

\- Je t'en supplie, ne te précipite pas de la sorte. Implora Shun, Ikki et sa troupe retrouveront rapidement notre sergent-major, je te le promets.

\- Si je ne cherche pas mon maître, je me sentirai éternellement coupable de ne pas avoir agi. Je lui ai juré de le protéger. Je veux réparer mon erreur et rien ne m'en empêchera.

Les lamentations du plus jeune et les mises en garde du blond n'ébranlèrent aucunement sa détermination. Plus que jamais, ce lien puissant qui l'unissait à Seiya se manifesta, faisant battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Un impressionnant flot d'adrénaline le poussa un peu plus vers le danger qu'il ignorait. La seule chose essentielle à ses yeux était la sûreté de ce jeune homme qu'il admirait tant. À de maintes reprises, dans leur enfance, celui-ci l'avait défendu jusqu'à se blesser, quoiqu'il advienne. Même si le vice-caporal et son équipe menaient leur projet à bien, le laquais ne pouvait retenir sa fureur plus longtemps. En dépit de l'inquiétude de ses deux camarades, il se précipita à l'extérieur du bivouac, poussa les gardes qu'il rencontrait et s'aventura hors du camp japonais. Aveuglé par sa servitude, il s'empara d'un des chevaux des généraux et l'élança à travers la campagne brûlante, impétueux et diablement résolu. Au diable l'oppression de ses supérieurs, voilà ce qu'il pensait. Même s'il obéissait sans broncher au maréchal Kido, son seul et unique maître restait Seiya, celui qui lui donnait toute l'amitié et toute la compréhension dont il avait besoin, malgré leurs rôles différents.

Dans le camp de Hsimucheng, l'ambiance semblait moins tendue qu'auparavant. Hyoga était accaparé par une besogne de la plus haute importance, celle de rédiger un rapport des faits au tsar Nicolas II. La situation de l'armée était catastrophique, elle ne cessait de reculer face à la férocité japonaise et privilégiait la fuite, mais il le couchait tout de même sur le parchemin de sa plume rancunière. Après tout, l'entièreté des bataillons était responsable de toutes ces défaites. A l'abri des regards, il écrivait sans honte l'histoire des régiments russes qu'il trouvait risible. Alors qu'il détaillait les étapes de l'enlèvement de Seiya Kido, celui-ci s'éveilla douloureusement. Il était encore dans la tente de l'aspirant-chef, mais allongé sur un lit de camp rudimentaire. Malgré ses yeux mi-clos et son esprit encore embrumé, il eut la force nécessaire pour se redresser légèrement. Lors de son évanouissement, quelque chose l'avait profondément bouleversé. La déesse Saori, toute resplendissante dans sa robe blanche et arborant son sceptre légendaire, lui était apparue en songe. Sans mot dire, elle l'avait approché et serré de toutes ses forces contre elle, tout en lui murmurant des mots galvanisants à l'oreille. Il l'avait alors supplié de veiller sur sa troupe et d'intervenir si besoin, ce qu'elle avait accepté tout en lui exprimant cette inquiétude envers lui. Il lui avait rétorqué qu'il s'en sortirait, même s'il devait mettre des mois à s'évader de cet endroit sordide. Il aurait aimé que ce rêve soit plus rassurant, mais le moment n'était pas à la tranquillité. Il avait dû se réveiller et refaire face à la réalité.

A ses côtés se trouvait Isaak, qui s'appliquait à désinfecter ses plaies éreintantes, souvenir de cet acharnement causé par son collègue.

\- Qui êtes-vous… Demanda faiblement le japonais.

\- Appelle-moi Isaak, cela me suffit amplement. Répondit simplement le finlandais.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous occupez-vous de moi de la sorte…

\- Tu es un prisonnier politique, il faut bien quelqu'un pour panser tes blessures ! Sinon, qui le fera ?

Le sergent-chef se permit un petit rire avant de ranger les bandes de gaze, les chiffons et l'alcool dans la trousse de soin près du lit, tandis que Seiya se démenait pour s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Son corps tout entier se pliait de douleur, sa tête était lourde de détresse et ses jambes tremblaient de rancune.

\- Ce colonel Camus… Grogna le sergent-chef, je suis intimement convaincu qu'à lui seul, il a causé davantage de dégâts que notre commandant en chef Alexeï Kouropatkine.

\- Oh, tu es fou ! S'indigna le sergent-major, s'il t'entendait !

\- De toute manière, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. A vrai dire, je n'attends plus rien de lui.

Cette révélation intrigua fortement le brun, qui se pencha un peu plus vers le cavalier. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel pessimisme, cette notion lui était entièrement étrangère. Malgré les conditions difficiles dans l'armée japonaise, il avait préservé son insouciance et son enthousiasme. Mais il ne se doutait nullement que la vie dans ce camp russe était bien plus pénible que la sienne. Les généraux agissaient en véritables tyrans, à maintenir leurs soldats sous leur emprise et manipuler leurs esprits fragilisés. Et pourtant, il put voir une certaine crainte dans les yeux d'Isaak, en dépit de son courage et de ses mots lourds. Derrière ce masque d'indifférence se cachait une peur viscérale de mourir, comme chaque être humain.

\- Depuis son arrivée dans l'armée russe, les combattants n'ont eu de cesse de chanter ses louanges. Expliqua le sous-officier, il est considéré comme un sauveur par les plus perfides dirigeants, qui ne savent plus vers qui se tourner.

\- Mais… Ce colonel semblait outré par la violence qu'a usé l'aspirant-chef Hyoga envers ma personne… Murmura Seiya.

\- Tu te trompes lourdement, garçon. Camus approuve fièrement ce geste, tout le monde le sait. Hyoga est son protégé, il est éternellement cité comme un exemple de jeunesse que tous doivent imiter.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Un héros subtilement manié par un chef peu scrupuleux… Il y a de quoi rire. Mais je ne devrais pas m'acharner autant sur lui. Même s'il peut faire preuve d'une cruauté abjecte, il reste avant tout mon ami d'enfance. Je t'avoue que soudainement, je regrette mes paroles en me remémorant son visage d'enfant.

\- Isaak…

Malgré son statut de sergent-chef de cavalerie rattaché à l'armée du tsar, sa posture et son discours montraient une sincérité touchante et déconcertante. Jamais il ne s'était confié de la sorte, lui qui avait été conditionné pour dissimuler ses peurs les plus profondes. Mais de la sorte, le jeune fils du maréchal Kido lui accorda son entière confiance. Il l'associait à la bonté et la justice, pourquoi le priver de compassion ? Malgré son faciès disgracieux, ses yeux reflétaient tout l'épuisement qu'il ressentait depuis le début de la guerre. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à l'expérimenter. Les adultes des bataillons étaient également atteints par cette exténuation permanente. Seuls les généraux ne semblaient pas touchés par cette épidémie de brisure.

\- Mon pays me manque. Murmura Isaak, il me parait si loin…

\- Vous n'êtes pas russe ? S'étonna Seiya.

\- J'ai majoritairement vécu en Finlande. Cette contrée scandinave fait partie de l'Empire russe depuis une centaine d'années.

\- Votre souverain n'a-t-il jamais tenté de prendre son indépendance ?

\- Depuis toujours, la Russie exerce une emprise sur notre pays. Quelqu'un avait bien assassiné le gouverneur-général de l'époque, mais un prince l'a aussitôt succédé.

Le japonais s'indigna vivement de cet écho atroce. Il lui rappela douloureusement le débarquement des navires du commodore Perry sur les terres nippones au XIXème siècle, rapporté lors de son enfance par son père. Depuis cet événement impromptu, le Japon devait suivre l'exemple des Etats-Unis sur le plan économique, politique et sociétal. Même s'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, il avait constaté de ses propres yeux l'influence de l'armement américain sur la défense nationale japonaise. Peut-être que cela était bénéfique pour les soldats, mais à l'instant-même, cette idée de colonisation le révoltait profondément.

\- Il faut croire que le royaume de Russie n'est pas suffisamment étendu. Ironisa le cavalier.

\- Je veux bien vous croire… Répondit le sergent-major.

\- Cette soif de pouvoir affecte tous les grands chefs, cela est indéniable. Elle est si forte qu'elle peut mener tout individu à la folie. Personne ne sait de quoi sont capable les adultes. Si je peux te mettre en garde, méfie-toi d'eux.

\- Seul mon père agit pour une noble cause. Je le sais honnête et droit, il n'irait jamais à l'encontre de ses idéaux. A l'aide de ses rangs, il combat avec force pour délivrer la Chine de ces brigands qui osent la piller.

\- Je te plains, garçon. En toute franchise, je te trouve particulièrement innocent pour un homme comme toi, dont le père est maréchal.

Le plus jeune n'osa répondre, gravement bouleversé par cet avis spontané. Il se contenta de bêtement fixer son interlocuteur, le regard vide et sec. Bien sûr, il ne croyait nullement en ce discours qu'il jugeait fallacieux et calomnieux. Il ne pouvait voir son père sous un jour négatif. Il admirait son courage, sa patience, sa voix forte et ses stratégies inimitables. Il se démenait pour son peuple, il était en quelque sorte le héros de sa nation. Du haut de ses quinze ans, Seiya nourrissait cette volonté de lui succéder un jour, lui ressembler en tous points. Là était la raison de son entêtement qui inquiétait visiblement Isaak.

\- En tant que rebelle, je me dois de te protéger. Lui déclara celui-ci, ce monde est cruel et hostile, il n'hésitera pas à te détruire.

\- Je le sais mieux que quiconque ! Cria le japonais, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Si je peux éviter que tu imites les pensées de Hyoga, je le ferai, quoiqu'il arrive. Trop de soldats sont corrompus par la suprématie des généraux, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme eux. Ton innocence me touche, mais elle ne t'aidera nullement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa tirade, une voix arrogante s'éleva dans la tente. Lorsqu'elle parvint à leurs oreilles, les deux complices sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers sa source.

\- Je vois que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue, Isaak. Dit-elle.

\- Hyoga ! S'exclama le brun.

\- Tu me feras le plaisir de me désigner par mon grade, Kido, sinon je serai obligé de demander l'intervention du colonel Camus. Quant à toi, mon cher Isaak, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me déçois.

\- Et je te décevrai encore. Je refuse de me plier à ces ordres mystiques et dangereux. Ne vois-tu pas que les généraux russes nous font courir à la mort sans nulle honte ? Nous n'avons aucune valeur à leurs yeux, nous ne sommes que du bétail à jeter sur les champs de bataille.

\- Quel inconscient ! Tu ne connaîtras donc jamais la lumière avec une telle obstination !

\- Ta lucidité est corrompue jusqu'à la moelle, Hyoga. Elle est bafouée par cette gloire qui t'est montée à la tête.

Excédé par cette vérité qu'il ne voulait entendre, le russe appela des gardes et ordonna le confinement de son ami dans les tranchées à creuser, pour de nouvelles journées pénibles de travaux. Isaak ne discuta pas cette décision hâtive, tandis que Seiya la trouva gravement injuste. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé une relation aussi atypique entre deux amis. Ces garçons-là s'attaquaient sournoisement par des paroles violentes, au point de provoquer la révolte et la destruction autour d'eux. Ne devaient-ils pas plutôt s'unir face la cruauté de la guerre ? Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient jamais exécuté cette action, de peur de mourir sous les coups de feu des supérieurs. D'un geste héroïque, le sergent-major se leva, malgré ses plaies qui le tourmentaient encore, tendit un de ses bras et arrêta les soldats chargés du sort d'Isaak, le cœur remué.

\- Je prends sa place. Je me porte volontaire pour agrandir vos tranchées. Déclara-t-il sèchement.

\- Quelle folie te saisit tout d'un coup, garçon ? S'indigna le finlandais, tu es blessé !

\- J'admire ton sacrifice, Kido. Plaisanta l'aspirant-chef, je suis certain que tu feras mieux que cet imbécile, en dépit de ces égratignures qui ornent ton visage délicat.

Avant de suivre les gardes, le plus jeune adressa une œillade confiante envers son interlocuteur borgne et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis fort, je saurai quoi faire.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Je ne suis pas encore morte, les gens ! La cadence s'accélère dans mes études, ça devient compliqué à gérer, mais tout va bien.**_

_**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. Mais je vous aime bien, j'aime écrire cette fanfiction. Pardon pour le rythme de parution aléatoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La nuit tomba brusquement sur le camp de Hsimucheng. Elle n'altéra aucunement la chaleur environnante, elle semblait même l'accentuer. Cette situation n'arrangea pas les travailleurs, qui subissaient patiemment les ordres des généraux. Leurs outils s'usaient peu à peu, mais il persistaient à les employer. Leurs uniformes se couvraient de boue et de sueur, le cuir de leurs bottes se déchirait progressivement et la poussière tapissait leurs muqueuses fragilisées par le climat lourd de la Mandchourie.

Quelque chose de frappant attisa la surprise de Hyoga. Seuls des étrangers œuvraient pour la réalisation de la tranchée. Tous ces hommes, originaires de contrées frontalières à la Russie, s'évertuaient à creuser encore et encore, en dépit de la fatigue, de la soif et de la faim. Cependant, depuis plusieurs minutes, ils avaient ralenti leur rythme, mais le jeune homme feignit l'ignorance. Tout ce qui l'importait était de veiller au bon déroulement de l'opération. Cependant, il gardait une main sur son Nagant 1895, un réflexe qui ne le quittait plus depuis la capture du sergent-major japonais.

\- Plus vite ! Cria un sergent moscovite, cette zone-là n'est pas assez profonde !

\- Sergent, cela fait plus de cinq heures que nous creusons ! S'indigna un soldat mongol.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! C'est à vous que revient la tâche de réaliser les tranchées ! Les Japonais peuvent nous attaquer à tout moment, alors au travail !

Près des ouvriers se tenait Seiya, qui continuait de retourner la terre sèche. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de sa manœuvre. Il se contentait d'obéir aux exigences des grands chefs, sans les remettre en question. Cette attitude apathique ne correspondait pas à son tempérament impulsif, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il montrait un quelconque signe de révolte, il serait froidement battu ou exécuté par un certain aspirant-chef, qui gardait un œil particulièrement sévère sur lui.

\- Soldats, prenez l'exemple sur Kido. Conseilla-t-il, il ne bronche pas, et pourtant, il a bien avancé sur le projet. Vous devriez avoir honte de pas l'imiter.

\- Qui es-tu pour nous parler de la sorte ? Gronda un éclaireur kazakh, nous ne laisserons pas un môme dicter notre conduite !

A l'entente de cette provocation, le prisonnier tendit furtivement son bras, attrapa le poignet de l'homme et secoua énergiquement la tête. Le travailleur le fixa bêtement, quelque peu confus par cette mise en garde silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petit ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Il faut travailler. Murmura le japonais.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas tout de même pas assimiler tout ce que dit cet aspirant-chef de pacotille ? Je te croyais plus brave que ça ! I se croit plus haut que nous à cause de son rang !

\- Monsieur.

\- Écoute-moi bien, petit ! Ce n'est pas un môme dans son genre qui me fera plier, d'accord ? A quoi sert-il à part brailler à tout va ?

\- Monsieur ! Votre pioche !

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un type comme lui ! Il a beau arborer le titre d'aspirant-chef, il ne reste qu'un vulgaire adolescent ! Qu'il retourne pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère !

Cette discussion interpela le colonel Gabriel Camus, qui se tenait derrière son disciple. Il s'avança alors vers la tranchée et bomba le torse, avant de lancer sur un ton acerbe :

\- Messieurs, l'heure n'est pas aux conversations frivoles. Reprenez vos pelles.

\- Vous prenez encore la défense de votre chérubin, à ce que je vois. Constata l'éclaireur kazakh, n'est-il pas capable de me confronter ? Je pensais qu'il méritait amplement son rôle d'aspirant-chef !

\- Silence. S'il possède un grade plus élevé que le tien, c'est parce qu'il est un combattant digne de confiance.

\- Tiens donc. Et comment pouvez-vous expliquer le fait que vous soyez l'unique étranger à occuper un poste prestigieux au sein de cette armée ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que seuls les russes purs avaient le droit à un tel honneur !

Seiya écarquilla les yeux, scandalisé par ces révélations. Il put deviner aisément la discrimination qui régnait dans ces régiments. Les soldats étrangers étaient réservés pour les travaux pénibles et occupaient les premières lignes des bataillons. Alors, leurs vies avaient moins de valeurs que les soldats russes, qui se situaient à l'arrière des régiments. Il songea alors au cas du sergent-chef de cavalerie Isaak, qui était originaire de Finlande. Malgré l'appartenance de ce pays à la Russie, le jeune homme était tout de même traité comme un moins que rien. Il subissait patiemment les emportements de son camarade et de son maître, en dépit de l'arrogance qu'on lui avait inculquée. De plus, les menaces de travaux forcés pesaient constamment sur lui, sûrement à cause de sa nationalité et de son comportement.

\- En arborant cette attitude, je suis certain que tu ne seras pas valorisé par les généraux. Avertit Camus, en attendant, l'heure tourne et tu n'as pas suffisamment creusé. A ta place, je reprendrais immédiatement le travail sans discuter davantage. Tu ralentis la manœuvre de tes camarades, il serait dommage d'être un poids pour eux.

Après avoir semé le doute dans l'esprit du travailleur, il tapota l'épaule de son élève, lui adressa quelques mots et se précipita vers la tente du commandant Kouropatkine, qui l'avait convoqué. Seiya profita de cette absence pour se rapprocher du kazakh et lui adresser un sourire compatissant :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur, je vous aiderai. Je n'ai pas des bras puissants tout comme vous, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Tu es bien gentil, petit, je t'en remercie. Confia chaleureusement l'homme, un peu de bonté ne fait jamais de mal !

Galvanisés par cette camaraderie soudaine, ils se remirent à retourner la terre tout en bavardant intensément. Le japonais apprit alors que le général Zassoulitch avait rejoint une autre troupe à Tashihchiao, afin d'épauler les sergents dans leurs commandements. La dispersion des régiments aux quatre coins de la région pouvait être un atout comme un défaut. Mais au vu des nombreuses défaites subies par la Russie, cette tactique n'était guère utile pour la survie des combattants russes. Elle était désormais inutile sans l'appui ferme des puissants. Le chef sibérien s'était aventuré avec quelques soldats étrangers en renfort. Des mongols, des yougoslaves, des ukrainiens, ces braves hommes l'avaient rejoint sans mot dire, certainement guidés par une crainte profonde. Accaparé par cette pensée injuste, le captif raidit lentement ses gestes et relâcha ses bras, qui dégagèrent mollement le tunnel.

Le vice-caporal Ikki interrompit la course de son cheval, de plus en plus abattu. Les recherches menées par lui et sa troupes ne menaient qu'à de fausses pistes, vers des terrains vides et arides. Le dirigeant sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation, sa patience s'amenuisait peu à peu. Derrière lui, les artilleurs Ban, Ichi, Geki et Nachi ne bougeaient pas mais n'avaient pas perdu leurs langues pour autant.

\- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, vice-caporal. Suggéra le Loup, nos recherches ne sont pas vaines !

\- Ces ruskovs sont plus vicieux que je l'imaginais. Râla le chef, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'endure notre sergent-major…

\- Il est fort, il survivra à cette épreuve.

\- Il a beau être courageux et intrépide, nous devons impérativement le trouver.

Geki et Ban, les deux colosses du groupe, devinèrent qu'ils s'étaient trop aventurés vers le nord de la région, là où régnait la faune et la flore. Aucune trace de vie humaine ne s'y était développée, en dehors des villages environnants. Mais il n'en touchèrent aucun mot à Ikki, afin de ne pas le brusquer et réveiller sa frustration. La colère du maréchal Kido l'influençait grandement dans ses réactions, il était impératif de garder ces constatations embarrassantes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Malgré cette volonté, les deux gaillards ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger un regard perplexe, dans le dos de leur supérieur. Quant à Ichi et Nachi, ils se contentèrent de fixer l'horizon d'un air déterminé.

\- Il ne nous reste plus que 4 jours, soldats. Indiqua Ikki, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je vous propose donc de nous séparer.

\- En êtes-vous certain, vice-caporal ? Le contredit l'Ours, si l'un d'entre nous est repéré par un éclaireur russe, il tombera honteusement !

\- Je pensais que tu avais intégré la notion de sacrifice, Geki. Aurais-tu peur de la mort, par hasard ? Notre maréchal serait fâché de l'apprendre.

\- Il serait plus prudent de rester groupés… Suggéra l'Hydre.

\- Non, nous gagnerons du temps à chercher individuellement. Si le maréchal vous a confiés à moi, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il vous estime aptes à retrouver son fils.

Les quatre combattants hochèrent la tête, non sans une once d'hésitation. Ils doutèrent soudainement du déroulement de cette opération, qu'ils jugeaient hasardeuse et maladroite.

\- Je me dirigerai vers le sud. Déclara le militaire du rang, Geki, tu retourneras vers le l'est. Ban, tu continueras vers le nord. Quant à Nachi et Ichi, vous patrouillerez vers l'ouest. Le bivouac russe ne doit pas être très loin, je le sens. Faites-moi confiance.

Ils n'osèrent protester, accaparés par l'expression dominante de leur chef. Celui-ci claqua son talon contre le flanc de sa monture et détala à travers les bois mandchous, laissant ainsi ses soldats livrés à eux-mêmes. Il ne se préoccupait plus de leur sécurité, celle du sergent-major avait bien plus de valeur. Sans lui, le régiment était plongé dans un chaos total. Il n'y avait que le fils Kido pour apaiser les tensions parmi les siens, mais malheureusement, il était entre les mains de l'armée adverse. Le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse folle, chacun se devait d'effectuer sa mission. S'il mourait avant d'avoir été retrouvé, les conséquences seraient dévastatrices. La rage du paternel serait incontrôlable, le vide laissé par le sergent-major serait irremplaçable, le moral des troupiers serait infernal et la guerre serait définitivement perdue. Personne ne remettait en cause l'amour que l'officier général portait envers son enfant, il était donc urgent de le retrouver et le rapatrier au campement japonais. Après tout, il s'était sacrifié pour épargner la vie de ses combattants, qu'il considérait comme de véritables camarades. Aucun autre dirigeant ne montrait autant d'humanité et de respect que lui. Cette amitié ne s'arrêtait nullement à son valet Shiryu, elle s'étendait également à son groupe de combat. Jamais un fils de maréchal n'avait pris autant son rôle de sergent-major au sérieux, à se préoccuper de la santé de ses soldats et de les aider au mieux. A vrai dire, l'idée de commander entièrement ne lui plaisait guère, même s'il adoptait le comportement d'un leader triomphant. Il restait encore humble et digne, il était bien le seul à avoir conservé cette modestie qui lui était chère.

\- Lâchez vos instruments, vous avez suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Demain matin, rendez-vous à six heures pour continuer. Vous avez compris ?

Les travailleurs soupirèrent tous de contentement, le dos courbé et les épaules basses. A tour de rôle, ils montèrent aux échelles et rejoignirent leurs tentes, suivis de près par les sergents russes. Seiya fut le dernier à remonter à la surface, affreusement épuisé et tremblant. Durant plus de sept heures, il avait agrandi une partie de la tranchée, remué énergiquement la terre et diverti son collègue kazakh par des anecdotes légères. A présent, il manquait de tomber de fatigue, ses jambes supportaient difficilement son corps. Étrangement, il ne s'en plaignait pas. L'essentiel était qu'il avait soulagé son acolyte étranger, qui vieillissait à vue d'œil.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail, Kido. Acclama une voix familière.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, abasourdi par ce qu'il avait entendu. L'aspirant-chef Hyoga était là, à le féliciter et lui montrer un sourire. Cette image frappa lourdement son esprit, le forçant alors à rester sur ses gardes. Même si le colonel Camus ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, il arbora tout de même une attitude méfiante et préféra se taire.

\- Je te tire ma révérence, je suis impressionné par ton calme olympien. Constata le blond.

Ce discours paraissait sincère, en dépit de l'image menaçante qu'il renvoyait. Le japonais continua à tenir sa langue, à la fois curieux et effrayé. Cet homme était capable de changer à tout moment, passer de la considération à la violence sans aucun avertissement. Il se rappela encore des coups qu'il lui avait infligé lors de son arrivée au bivouac. Il en portait encore les traces sur son visage, ses épaules, son torse et ses bras, qui brûlaient encore sa chair, malgré les soins prodigués par Isaak. Cette fois-ci, sa tendresse habituelle ne se manifesta aucunement. Elle laissait place à une froideur nouvelle, un détachement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il rétracta ses lèvres, fronça les sourcils et eut un subtil mouvement de recul.

\- Eh bien, je vois que tu n'es pas aussi bavard que d'ordinaire. Qu'as-tu donc ? Demanda l'aspirant-chef.

Comme unique réaction, le prisonnier s'engagea dans une marche furieuse, tout en le devançant d'un air dédaigneux. Il ne lui adressa aucun mot, aucun regard, aucun geste déplacé, il se contenta juste de l'ignorer de la plus singulière des manières. Malgré l'expression médusée de Hyoga, celui-ci put ressentir tout le dégoût émanant du sergent-major. Il n'osa pas prononcer une tirade de plus, comme rattrapé par les immondices qu'il avait pratiqué. Cette considération prompte n'effacerait pas la rage qu'il avait projeté sur Seiya, il en prit soudainement conscience. Face à cette attitude répulsive, il put se rendre compte du trouble qu'il avait semé. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il éprouva un certain remord, plus ancré que le précédent. En voyant le brun s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, une vive douleur s'empara de lui. Il tenta de la combattre, en vain. Elle était plus forte que son arrogance. Peu à peu, elle purifia doucement son esprit.

Au loin, encombré par la fatigue, le captif finit par tomber au sol. Ses jambes l'avaient abandonné, elles ne pouvaient pas le soutenir plus longtemps. Alors, poussé par sa culpabilité, le russe se précipita en direction des tentes et s'accroupit près de lui, tel un compagnon inquiet. Il tendit les bras et se démena pour relever son rival, qui se protesta pas.

\- Je vais te reconduire au logis, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui indiqua-t-il en le redressant énergiquement, tu es fou à te hâter de la sorte, Kido !

\- Lâche-le. Ordonna une voix grondante.

Hyoga releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Il ne bougea plus, comme paralysé.

\- Isaak ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Bien essayé, mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu gagneras sa confiance. Déclara sèchement son camarade.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Mes gestes envers lui sont cordiaux !

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, Hyoga. Je refuse de te voir une seconde de plus auprès de lui. Tu as été son bourreau, tu ne pourras jamais être son ange gardien.

L'interpelé baissa aussitôt la tête.

\- Je me chargerai des soins. Déclara le finlandais, je peux t'assurer qu'il sera en sécurité à mes côtés. Il est hors de question que je le laisse entre les mains d'un monstre comme toi.

\- Isaak… Murmura l'autre.

\- Ne me contredis pas, tu sais que j'ai raison. Si tu tiens réellement à te faire pardonner, n'agis pas comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je te demande pardon…

\- Tu as provoqué tant de dégâts depuis notre enrôlement. C'est bien la première fois que tu implores. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait bien avant l'arrivée du garçon ?

\- Je…

\- Toutefois, je salue ton effort. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'adresser.

Résigné par ces paroles intrépides mais justes, l'aspirant-chef confia Seiya à son ami, qui le porta dans ses bras et s'éloigna vers sa tente. Le russe resta là, complètement inerte et désolé. Il questionna sérieusement ses émotions. Depuis la capture du sergent-major japonais, elles semblaient entièrement lui échapper, il ne parvenait plus à les contrôler. Toute cette colère qu'il avait déchaîné, toute cette infamie qu'il avait accumulé, il ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser comme avant. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Désormais, il se retrouvait face à ses torts, qui attaquaient sournoisement son esprit fissuré.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait montré une certaine condescendance envers son groupe de combat, à l'image du colonel Camus. En dépit de sa condition d'aspirant-chef, il persistait dans ce comportement hautain. Il avait beau être en formation, il s'appropriait toutes les qualités attribuées aux souverains, si bien qu'il avait perdu ses valeurs et son humanité. Le voir se détériorer de la sorte heurtait un peu plus Isaak chaque jour, mais il lui était impossible de changer son ami. Il s'était résigné à le raisonner par la douceur, elle ne fonctionnait pas. Hyoga ne s'était jamais remis en question, l'éducation que lui avait donné l'officier était bien trop ancrée en lui. Cette sensibilité qui le caractérisait autrefois n'existait plus. Ou alors, elle était enfouie au plus profond de lui, à être dominée par le mépris.

Il n'avait jamais atteint la lumière avec ses agissements, il était bien plus proche des ténèbres. Il commença à s'en apercevoir, mais il était sûrement trop tard. Le mal était fait, son meilleur ami le voyait comme le soldat le plus inhumain de l'armée impériale russe. Devant le colonel, il exaltait son égoïsme et dédaignait chaque personne qui lui adressait la parole. En l'absence du français, il tentait de se racheter par un brin de gentillesse, comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin sans âme. Peut-être qu'il en était véritablement un, mais il n'en avait nullement conscience. Abattu par ces constatations douloureuses, il rentra au bivouac, sans adresser un seul regard aux adultes qui l'entouraient. Il se réfugia dans son modeste logis, jeta sa ceinture de munitions et tomba sur son lit de fortune, les yeux rougis par les regrets.


	7. Chapitre 7

La défaite des régiments russes à Tashihchiao résonna à travers la Mandchourie, provoquant alors une vague de joie dans tout le pays. La libération semblait si proche que l'armée japonaise s'en réjouit grandement. En dépit de l'indifférence du maréchal Kido, ses soldats se réunirent pour fêter cette victoire durement méritée. De l'autre côté, cette nouvelle accabla davantage les rangs adversaires, qui se turent à la vue du général Mikhaïl Zassoulitch. Celui-ci, honteusement dressé sur son cheval, passa au travers du chemin tracé par ses artilleurs, accompagnés de ses renforts. Hyoga se trouvait aux premières loges, à contempler la déchéance de la défense nationale. Près de lui, le commandant Alexeï Kouropatkine soupira silencieusement et regarda cette parade solennelle d'un œil désabusé.

\- Nous sommes couverts de honte. Déclara-t-il au jeune homme, notre bien-aimé tsar serait furieux d'apprendre cette information.

Celui-ci ne put que partager cette opinion, lui-même convaincu de la faiblesse des armadas russes. Malgré leur nombre important, il ne dépassait pas celui des rangs nippons. Malgré la détermination des guerriers de l'empereur Nicolas II, elle ne surpassait pas celle des disciples de l'empereur Meiji Tennô. En devinant l'irritabilité dans les yeux du général Zassoulitch, l'aspirant-chef perdit alors tout espoir de victoire. La Russie ne gagnerait jamais face au Japon, cette guerre semblait perdue d'avance. Après toutes ces défaites essuyées par les différents bataillons des généraux, remporter une bataille serait de l'ordre d'un miracle. Or, les illuminations n'existaient pas, tout comme Dieu et sa pitié. La religion orthodoxe avait beau être dominante en Russie, il y était parfaitement hermétique et ressentait un vide à la vue de tous ces chapelets que portaient les adultes. La foi n'amènerait pas une aide divine, les prières ardentes des soldats étaient vaines.

\- Dieu nous abandonne ! Lança un cavalier.

Son cri de désespoir parvint aux oreilles de Seiya, dont le corps fut parcouru d'un vif frisson. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle colère se diriger contre une divinité. A ses côtés, Isaak observait la parade défaitiste du général Zassoulitch, non sans montrer un rictus amer.

\- Le mal est fait, la Russie court désormais à sa perte. Affirma-t-il, cette croyance-là n'a pas lieu d'être.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda l'autre.

\- Cette armée s'accapare des terres qui ne lui appartiennent pas. La défaite est nécessaire pour refaire le monde comme il doit être.

\- Tu es si dur envers cette défense nationale qui t'a recueilli…

\- Je ne suis pas russe. Je suis finlandais, je suis en dehors de cette cohorte barbare. Ces généraux ne sont pas les miens et ne le seront jamais.

Le japonais reporta alors son attention sur le retour des soldats à leurs bivouacs. Tous arboraient ce même visage fermé et sévère, malgré les paroles galvanisantes de leurs supérieurs. Plus aucune étincelle n'habitait leurs regards, ils étaient désormais perdus et révoltés. L'espérance ne suffisait plus, il fallait désormais redoubler d'effort et abattre davantage de militaires nippons. Les anciennes stratégies étaient à bannir, même si cette action impliquait le désaccord profond du commandant en chef Alexeï Kouropatkine. Son rôle était tant minimisé au sein de ses propres régiments qu'il n'inspirait plus aucune confiance.

\- Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus le soutien du ciel, que leur reste-t-il à présent ? Absolument rien. Expliqua le sergent-chef de cavalerie, ils ne doivent compter que sur eux-mêmes.

\- Ah… Songea Seiya.

\- Même les ordres qu'ils suivent n'ont aucun sens. Ils ne les comprennent pas et se contentent de les exécuter bêtement. Ils approuvent la folie de leurs supérieurs en pensant apporter la paix à autrui. Mais cette sérénité-là est éphémère, elle n'est guidée que par l'ambition et l'arrogance.

Parmi les canonniers, les appointés et les cosaques, Hyoga était à l'écoute du colonel Camus, comme à son habitude. Il arborait une posture exemplaire, avec son dos bien droit, ses jambes collées et les épaules rejetées en arrière. Isaak l'observa d'un air détaché, tandis que le captif fronça les sourcils. Celui-ci remarqua une certaine hésitation sur le visage de l'aspirant-chef russe, que son collègue ignora consciemment.

\- Regarde-le. Dit-il, il boit les paroles du colonel. Mais en réalité, il a un but bien précis en tête. Il n'a pas accepté l'enrôlement par hasard.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Questionna le sergent-major.

\- Il veut retrouver le corps de sa mère disparue. C'est un rêve bien bas qu'il nourrit.

Cette dernière parole indigna Seiya, qui ne comprit pas ce pressentiment émanant de son camarade. Pour la première fois, il s'éleva contre ces mots qu'il jugea désobligeants et indignes d'exister. Il se leva frénétiquement et pointa Isaak du doigt, tout plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien, plus brumeux et intriguant.

\- Comment oses-tu proférer de tels mots ? S'emporta-t-il soudainement, c'est une bonne cause qu'il suit !

\- Elle est insignifiante et indigne d'un soldat. Riposta sèchement le borgne, il ne doit pas agir égoïstement.

\- Arrête donc de le descendre. Peut-être que sa mère était la seule famille qui lui restait ! Si le seul moyen d'apaiser son âme est de retrouver son corps, qu'il le fasse !

\- Dans tous les cas, elle ne reviendra pas à la vie. A quoi bon s'entêter ? Il n'œuvre pas pour son pays, il œuvre pour lui-même. Là est l'une de ses nombreuses fautes.

Le fils Kido ne répondit pas, abasourdi par ce discours sévère mais terriblement juste. Il resta là, à serrer les poings et entendre cet homme abattre un peu plus son collègue par ses jugements âcres. D'ordinaire, une amitié aussi forte ne suscitait pas de critiques aussi virulentes. Du moins, c'était une vision bien naïve qu'il entretenait. Elle convenait grandement à son jeune âge et à sa fougue dissidente.

\- Un véritable soldat doit être capable de s'oublier. Ajouta le cavalier, s'il se complaît dans son malheur, il n'a aucune légitimité à vivre.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que peut représenter une famille pour quelqu'un ! S'opposa le prisonnier.

\- J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais en me faisant enrôler. Et pourtant, je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort.

Seiya écarquilla les yeux, sentant alors une vive confusion s'emparer de lui. Lui qui avait pour habitude de libérer sa pensée, il devina qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur. Élever sa voix contre un sergent-chef qu'il ne connaissait guère était une chose atrocement indigne. En voyant la face creusée d'Isaak, il put constater les dégâts qu'il avait causé dans son esprit. Même si ce sous-officier restait un ennemi potentiel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un être humain. Cette attitude empathique allait à l'encontre de l'éducation donnée par son père, mais il ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Il écouta avec peine les reproches de son allié, non sans baisser légèrement la tête.

\- Tu es trop crédule, garçon. Certifia celui-ci, si tu laisses ainsi gagner par tes émotions, tu ne survivras pas à cette guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce que… S'étonna le japonais.

\- Je commence sérieusement à croire que tu ressembles à Hyoga.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas un barbare comme lui !

Le finlandais soupira longuement, agacé par une telle mésentente. Déterminé à avertir le sergent-major, il se pencha vers lui, passa son bras autour de sa nuque, l'attira près de lui et lui murmura sèchement :

\- Peut-être que vous avez plus de points communs que tu ne l'imagines. Méfie-toi, garçon.

Cette mise en garde frappa bestialement Seiya, qui ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il demeura alors interdit, même s'il s'opposait fermement à cette opinion grotesque. Il ne partageait aucun vice avec l'aspirant-chef. Il était un soldat intègre, aimé de tout son régiment et raisonnable, pas comme ce sibérien rustre qu'était Hyoga. Il n'était pas question de se comparer à lui, rien ne les liait. Du moins, il en était persuadé.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, ne te voile pas la face. Gronda le sergent-chef, je t'en supplie, garçon, ne suis pas son exemple.

\- Tu te trompes de cible, Isaak. Se défendit le plus jeune, je n'ai rien à voir avec lui.

\- Rien ne dit que vous soyez différents l'un de l'autre.

Sur ces paroles douteuses, le concerné laissa le captif dans ses pensées, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son logis. Il en était certain à présent, protéger le jeune Kido était devenu une priorité pour lui. Au delà de son statut de rebelle, il se donna comme mission de refaire l'éducation de cet effronté. Son père lui avait certainement donné une image légère de la vie, avec des métaphores méticuleusement préparées et des exemples inévitablement banals. Il était temps de rétablir la vérité et montrer cette façade que personne ne voulait connaître. L'horreur de la guerre, la vanité des chefs et les intérêts troubles des maréchaux, il y avait tant de choses à lui enseigner. Même si l'autre ne l'écouterait sûrement pas, il réfléchirait longuement sur cette vision douloureuse de l'existence humaine. La tâche serait rude, mais le finlandais y parviendrait. Il en était bravement convaincu.

Les regards de Seiya et Hyoga se croisèrent, alors que la nuit tombait lentement sur la Mandchourie. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les deux ennemis se contemplèrent sous un jour nouveau. Une vive émotion s'empara d'eux, encombrante et douloureuse. Ils eurent le même mouvement de recul, n'osèrent s'adresser un mot et se retinrent de crier. Leurs battements de cœur s'accélérèrent, mais ils ne cognaient pas à la même vitesse. A vrai dire, celui du blond était plus véloce que celui de son adversaire. En dépit de leur désir d'expression urgent, ils se taisaient et serraient les dents. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre vent, leurs corps tremblotaient. Étrangement, il était impossible pour eux de détourner le regard. Ce ressentiment brutal les contrôlait pleinement, les figeait dans une observation plus humaine et les maintenait hors de portée l'un de l'autre. Ils identifièrent alors cette sensation qui leur tordait le ventre. Malgré leurs compétences et leurs grades respectables, ils se craignaient mutuellement. Mais secrètement, ils se comprenaient. Cette constatation plongea davantage le sergent-major dans une détresse immense, lui qui refusait de se comparer à l'aspirant-chef. Mais il dut admettre qu'ils partageaient la même angoisse, la même peur de ne pas accomplir leurs desseins.

Muré dans ce silence atroce, le sibérien baissa soudainement le regard et s'engagea dans une marche nerveuse, la tête submergée de doutes. C'était bien la première fois qu'il osait regarder le prisonnier droit dans les yeux. Cela aurait pu offenser grossièrement le concerné, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, il avait été transporté par ce contact visuel d'une franchise absolue. Cependant, cette œillade avait entièrement bouleversé Hyoga, qui se sentait désormais perdu au milieu de cette si grande armée. Il n'était qu'un sous-officier parmi d'autres, avec son insolence et ses peines. Alors, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas frappé le captif, afin de rétablir ce déséquilibre qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement, il ne put trouver la réponse, elle lui semblait inaccessible et incompréhensible. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre, là était une réflexion plausible qui le laissa dans un doute profond.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre dans la nuit noire. Le bruit strident des fusils arriva aux oreilles de Seiya, qui bondit aussitôt de son lit de camp. Un autre vint jusqu'à lui, puis un troisième, puis une multitude, qui résonnèrent dans la campagne profonde de Mandchourie. Poussé par son tempérament alerte et son inquiétude grandissante, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tente avant de la quitter précipitamment. Isaak n'était plus là, il avait sûrement abandonné son poste pour venir en renfort. Dehors, des ordres effroyables et des impacts de tirs se firent entendre de tous les côtés. Au loin, des flammes dansaient sur leurs flambeaux et éclairaient les soldats à travers la pénombre. Des hennissements profonds de chevaux s'élevaient vers les cieux, tout comme les cris déchirants des victimes. A quelques mètres du camp de Hsimucheng, une bataille faisait rage. Les troupes japonaises avaient trouvé l'emplacement du bivouac ennemi, grâce aux recherches et pistes élaborées par les soldats de Seiya. Sous les commandements du comte et général Nozu Michitsura, ses différents régiments avaient attaqué de front les rangs russes vers deux heures du matin, démarrant alors un conflit féroce et sanglant.

Le sergent-major tenta de s'aventurer hors du campement, mais il ne put hélas effectuer que quelques pas. Alors qu'il atteignait la sortie, une main le saisit au col et le tira sauvagement vers l'arrière, le coupant alors dans sa course effrénée. Il fut même poussé et maintenu au sol par une force vigoureuse, qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Emporté par ce geste brutal, le japonais leva la tête et s'apprêta à fusiller son assaillant du regard. Toutefois, quand il détailla le visage de celui-ci dans une semi-obscurité, sa colère se décupla pour laisser place à une rage carabinée.

Isaak n'avait pas quitté le bivouac. Il était penché au dessus de lui, à restreindre ses mouvements et le maintenir sous son joug. Cependant, son visage ne semblait pas sévère, il dégageait une certaine appréhension. Son regard était plus intense que jamais, baigné dans une attention terrible.

\- Où croyais-tu aller comme ça, garçon ? Lui lança le concerné, ce terrain est trop dangereux pour toi.

\- Laisse-moi y aller, Isaak ! Riposta l'autre, mes amis se trouvent sur le champ de bataille, je le sens !

\- Si tu t'y rends, tu n'y survivras pas ! N'oublie pas que tu es un prisonnier politique, tu ne dois pas prendre part aux combats !

Ces paroles frappèrent le cœur du japonais comme une trahison. Ce jeune rebelle était censé être de son côté, pourquoi l'empêchait-il alors de rejoindre les siens ? Il ne craignait nullement la mort et le danger. Depuis l'enfance, il baignait dans les conflits et l'ambiance terne de l'armée. Son père lui avait donné une éducation stricte et militariste, afin de le protéger de ses propres états d'âme. Malencontreusement, cette méthode n'avait que peu fonctionné sur son fils, qui se démenait pour privilégier ses soldats et accomplir ses desseins cachés. Celui-ci manifesta une désobéissance absolue, qui offusqua brusquement le finlandais. Il s'agita nerveusement dans tous les sens et grogna férocement, tout en proférant des injures.

\- Lâche-moi, traître ! Cria-t-il.

\- Tiens-tu vraiment à mourir, garçon ? Gronda le sergent-chef.

\- Serais-tu en train de me sous-estimer ? Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté !

\- Ne cède pas au frisson de la bataille. Il est éphémère et destructeur pour celui qui y obéit.

Saisi par une fureur surprenante, il poussa un hurlement acharné et parvint à dégager ses bras, ce qui lui permit à repousser Isaak. Une bataille sauvage commença alors entre les deux alliés, qui défendirent ardemment leurs ambitions. Les coups de poing s'abattirent et cognèrent leurs organes tout comme leurs egos respectifs. Dans la douleur et la révolte, ils se détruisaient à petit feu. Tous les gestes étaient permis, même les étranglements insistants et les emprisonnements à bout de bras. Seiya s'autorisa même à endommager l'uniforme du plus âgé, entièrement possédé par ce désir imminent de vengeance. En agrippant la chemise de son adversaire, il posa sa paume sur la patte d'épaule qui l'ornait. D'une poigne ferme et nerveuse, il tira cet écusson brodé vers lui et l'arracha bestialement de l'accoutrement honorable, avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à son assaillant.

\- Tu n'as plus ta patte d'épaule pour te prétendre supérieur à moi ! S'égosilla-t-il.

\- Ce rang n'a aucune signification pour moi ! Se défendit Isaak sur le même ton, quoiqu'il advienne, je reste ton geôlier et tu me dois obéissance !

\- Tu oses me comparer à ton cher ami Hyoga… Mais tu es sans nul doute plus nuisible que lui ! Tu ne fais que dénigrer les causes de tes congénères si elles ne rejoignent pas les tiennes !

Leurs cris incessants attirèrent quelques soldats de la garde du finlandais, qui s'interposèrent aussitôt. Deux d'entre eux saisirent les deux combattants et les séparèrent brutalement, sans comprendre ce qui les avait poussés à adopter une telle conduite. Dans leurs esprits, le sergent-major Seiya Kido s'était insubordonné contre le sergent-chef Isaak, rien de plus. Le captif était donc l'unique fautif dans cette violente dispute.

\- Vous allez bien, sergent-chef ? Demanda l'un des deux cavaliers.

\- Ce n'est rien, merci. Répondit simplement le concerné, juste un malentendu.

\- Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à notre dirigeant, sombre idiot ? Menaça le deuxième combattant en maintenant le fils Kido contre lui, tu mérites d'être châtié pour cela !

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur ! S'indigna le japonais, j'ai déjà abattu des soldats plus grands que vous !

\- Quelle nervosité ! Tu ne seras pas si bavard quand je parlerai de ton comportement au colonel Camus !

Le brun s'emporta alors vivement, allant jusqu'à envoyer un coup de pied dans les rotules du troupier qui le retenait. Mais celui-ci tint bon et renforça sa prise autour du jeune effronté, qui laissa échapper une plainte éreintante de sa bouche sèche. A vrai dire, cette bagarre avec Isaak l'avait quelque peu affaibli, à cause de la douleur pénible qui encombrait ses jambes. De plus, son visage était sérieusement abîmé, avec ces nombreux bleus et quelques bosses qui l'irritaient.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas écouter tes états d'âme, mais tu as refusé de m'écouter. Constata tristement le finlandais, ne me regarde pas avec cet air assassin, tu es responsable de cet affrontement. Tu as voulu t'enfuir du camp et me mettre hors d'état de nuire, je n'ai fait que me défendre.

\- Tu estimes ne pas appartenir à cette armée, mais au contraire, tu l'aides à rester unie. Riposta l'interpelé, tu ne contredis jamais tes supérieurs, tu accables ton unique ami de reproches et tu exaltes tes songes de rebelle devant moi.

Offensés par ce discours dirigé contre leur chef, les cavaliers sortirent aussitôt leurs fusils et couchèrent en joue l'effronté, en dépit des avertissements du sous-officier. Cependant, toutes ces armes fièrement pointées n'effrayèrent nullement Seiya, qui continua sa tirade en adoucissant quelque peu ses propos :

\- Isaak, tu ne peux pas me retenir éternellement ici. Tu joues les alliés compatissants mais tu es incapable de me laisser partir. Toi qui es épris de justice, tu gardes un jeune fils de maréchal loin de son père et de ses amis. Tu affirmes que ce conflit entre nos deux pays est inutile et inhumain, alors n'est-il pas plus juste de me rendre la liberté ?

\- Tais-toi ! S'écria le susnommé, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais me changer. J'ai été un enfant turbulent et je le serai toujours. Je suis prêt à braver tous les interdits pour revenir parmi les miens.

Il soupira longuement, sous l'œil rougi du borgne.

\- Nous aurions pu éviter cette bagarre. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu aurais pu m'obéir. Contra l'autre.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser partir.

\- Ne joue avec moi de la sorte, garçon. Tu risques grandement de le regretter.

Le sergent-major lâcha un petit rire avant de regarder intensément son allié, qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Une certaine détermination enflamma alors ses pupilles et impressionna les cavaliers, qui baissèrent doucement leurs armes. Cette sidération générale fut rejointe par leur sergent-chef, dont le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra perfidement. Tout comme Hyoga auparavant, cette œillade insistante manqua de le faire basculer. Il se trouva impuissant devant cette résolution qui habitait le plus jeune, même si elle le dérangeait profondément.

\- Seiya. Murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'en supplie, Isaak. Implora le concerné d'une même voix.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Mon père me manque terriblement. Mes amis sont à ma recherche. Fais-le pour moi.

Le finlandais était sur le point de céder, il le sentait. Alors qu'il levait le bras pour lui indiquer son indulgence face à sa demande, un coup de feu se perpétra à l'extérieur du camp. Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Cependant, aucune balle ne parvint à eux. Les soldats d'Isaak relevèrent leurs fusils et accrurent leur attention, tandis que leur chef s'empara de son revolver. Tout-à-coup, Seiya leva les yeux et son visage s'illumina aussitôt. Une joie immense s'y lut alors, qui le transporta tellement haut que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux endoloris par cette émotion si forte.

\- Jabu ! S'écria-t-il, Jabu, c'est bien toi ?

Le susnommé était là, arborant durement un pistolet semi-automatique entre ses mains, qu'il dirigeait vers le petit groupe. Son fusil, qu'il utilisait en combat éloigné, pendait mollement dans son dos Le sergent-chef de cavalerie n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la requête du captif. Il ordonna alors à son soldat de lâcher celui-ci, ce que le concerné fit non sans grogner silencieusement. Le sergent-major se dégagea alors des bras du cavalier et se précipita vers son combattant de première classe supérieure, qui pourtant ne rangea pas son arme.

\- Jabu ! Appela encore le brun, tout va bien, tu peux baisser ton pistolet. Maintenant, je suis en sécurité avec toi.

Malgré la douceur de son commandement, le concerné n'obéit pas. Il garda son arme à hauteur de ses yeux et le maintenait enclenché, toujours dans la même position. Toutefois, un mince détail sauta aux yeux de Seiya. Le bout du pistolet semi-automatique ne pointait plus vers Isaak et sa troupe, mais vers lui. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et tendit ses mains vers Jabu, comme pour le rassurer.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun danger, ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il doucement, range ton pistoler, Jabu, tu n'en as plus besoin.

Le regard du troupier était si terne et énigmatique que la voix de son dirigeant devint hésitante :

\- Ces gens-là n'oseront pas nous tirer dessus. Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacé, mon ami.

\- Garçon, pousse-toi ! Hurla soudainement Isaak.

Le japonais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. A peine avait-il inspiré nerveusement que son camarade appuya calmement sur la gâchette de son arme. Une balle siffla à travers l'air avant d'atteindre l'épaule de la cible, qui n'était autre que le sergent-major Seiya Kido. Celui-ci, atteint par une douleur vive et incontrôlable, effectua un mouvement de recul sec et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa blessure. Elle formait un trou béant sous la clavicule, d'où s'échappait un flot atroce de sang. En plus du choc terrible subi par sa chair, sa vision se troubla peu à peu et un bourdonnement étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Un puissant découragement mêlé à une invincible colère remplaça alors toute forme de raison dans son esprit, lui qui d'ordinaire s'éreintait à rester sensé.

\- Jabu ! Cria-t-il, qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ? Je suis ton chef et ami, est-ce que tu l'as oublié ?

A l'entente de son prénom, le susnommé engendra un deuxième coup de feu, qui atteignit son supérieur au bras droit. Ensuite, sans aucune pitié, il tira une troisième balle, qui traversa le pectoral de l'autre, qui finit par pousser un cri strident.

\- Arrête, Jabu ! Supplia-t-il d'une voix vacillante, ressaisis-toi ! Baisse ton arme, c'est un ordre !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un vulgaire fils de maréchal. Déclara sèchement le soldat de première classe supérieure.

Une quatrième balle vint heurter le corps du brun, qui s'écroula bruyamment au sol, sous les yeux consternés d'Isaak. Doucement, son ouïe se brouilla et l'enferma dans une surdité partielle, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Plus aucun son ne parvenait à lui, plus aucune stimuli n'attirait son regard, plus aucune énergie ne le maintenait dans une conscience absolue du monde qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il put entrevoir était un groupe de tâches sombres s'amasser autour de lui et des vagues bruits brefs. Au milieu de ces couleurs grisâtres, une nuance plus brillante lui apparut. Elle flottait vers lui et dégageait une bienveillance divine, à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis le début de cette guerre. Il ne distingua aucunement les traits de cette entité mystique, mais elle l'apaisait quelque peu, malgré la détresse qui l'habitait.

\- Saori… Chuchota-t-il avant de sombrer.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que je le voudrais, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je suis encore là, en chair et en os ! J'aime toujours autant cette fanfiction, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire, pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet.**_

_**Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

La terre se gorgea de sang, les montagnes furent percutées par des hurlements, le ciel menaça de trembler et les forêts s'agitèrent sous les coups de feu impétueux. Sur le champ de bataille, dans la semi-pénombre de la nuit, la terreur régnait parmi les hommes. Cachés derrière des digues et des rochers, les soldats russes résistaient aux assauts des japonais, tout en ignorant la fatigue qui les encombrait. Malgré l'organisation chaotique des troupes, elles suivaient les ordres des généraux sans broncher. Les cavaliers se ruaient vers les tranchées nippones, les canonniers couraient entre les barils de boulets et leurs canons, tandis que les appointés tiraient nerveusement sur tout ce qui bougeait. De chaque côté, des combattants chutaient brutalement au sol, les corps criblés de balles et de douleur. Le moindre bruit résonnait à travers le territoire mandchou et terrorisait tout être vivant ici-bas.

\- Nous ne tiendrons pas, colonel ! Lança un soldat ukrainien, les japonais sont bien trop nombreux !

\- Continuez à tirer ! Ordonna sévèrement Gabriel Camus, ne faiblissez pas ! Vous ne craignez pas la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenez le rythme !

Les troupiers avaient beau écouter les grands discours de leurs chefs, leur motivation ne grandissait nullement. Après toutes ces défaites vécues, ils n'étaient plus capables de croire en qui que ce soit. Un dieu, un capitaine, un camarade, un miracle ne pourrait les sauver. Leurs espoirs étaient anéantis à jamais. Et pourtant, ils continuaient d'obéir, de tirer, de bombarder leurs ennemis, de se mettre en retrait, comme des machines. Ils n'agissaient plus d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient guidés par les fils de ces marionnettistes qu'étaient leurs supérieurs. Ces bruits stridents ne les atteignaient plus, ils leur semblaient si anodins qu'ils n'y prêtaient plus aucune attention.

Du côté des japonais, le doute les gagnait peu à peu. En voyant l'entêtement des russes, leurs actions devinrent plus hésitantes. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leurs adversaires aussi intrépides et brutaux. Alors que les combattants nippons maintenaient leur cadence, le vice-caporal Ikki surveillait les positions des troupes rivales et guettait les ordres des généraux, tout en tirant sur les cavaliers trop aventureux. Les pas secs des chevaux sur la terre résonnèrent dans sa tête, tout comme les cris de ses camarades. A ses côtés, son jeune frère, Shun, gardait une main tremblante sur son arme, tout en observant avec effroi les rangs se dissocier peu à peu. Quant au reste de l'escouade, elle se démenait par renforcer les groupes et abattre les nuisibles. Les corps tombèrent au sol comme un set de dominos, des hurlements transpercèrent le ciel tel un éclair et la vigilance des soldats se rapprocha dangereusement de celle d'un aigle. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à se mettre en danger, tant que l'amour du pays brûlait dans leurs veines. Un héroïsme plus puissant s'empara d'eux, celui qui leur ordonnait de sauver la Mandchourie. Les ordres du maréchal Mitsumasa Kido étaient clairs : la pérennité de cette région était primordiale, en plus de la vie de son fils bien-aimé. Mais personne ne remarqua que cette sûreté-là prenait le dessus dans ses discours.

\- Et mon maître ? S'indigna Shiryu, cet homme sait-il au moins ce qu'il endure auprès des russes ?

\- Ne parle pas. Lui suggéra le soldat Nachi, il n'en serait que plus irrité encore.

\- Où est Jabu ? S'inquiéta le colosse Geki, il est un soldat de première classe supérieure, il ne devrait pas quitter son poste de la sorte !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa plainte, une balle se rua vers lui et le transperça au niveau de l'épaule. Cependant, il put contenir son cri et le transformer en grognement sourd. Ses camarades abandonnèrent alors leurs missions et se précipitèrent vers lui, afin de l'allonger et de réfléchir sur les actions à entreprendre, étant donné le nombre réduits de médecins militaires. Dans son éternelle bonté, Shun se proposa pour prodiguer des soins d'urgence, mais son aîné se dressa férocement devant lui, l'empêchant alors d'avancer davantage vers le blessé.

\- Ikki ! Si nous ne faisons rien, Geki va mourir ! Paniqua-t-il.

\- Il n'a reçu qu'un projectile dans l'épaule, il s'en sortira. Vous autres, évacuez-le, fabriquez-lui un bandage de fortune et exercez une pression pour ralentir les saignements. Quant à toi, Shun, l'armée a besoin de toi.

\- Moi ? Mais comment ?

Alors qu'Ichi et d'autres renforts obéirent, le vice-caporal tourna alors la tête vers les escadrons russes, qui luttaient de toutes leurs forces contre leurs assaillants. Il constata alors que des barils de poudre étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, près des canonniers et à l'écart du reste de la défense. En dépit de la surveillance assidue des dirigeants, ces caisses semblaient fortement exposées à tout genre d'assaut. Il était possible de les atteindre par un tir méticuleusement préparé.

\- Vois-tu ces caissons ? Ils sont remplis de poudre à canon. Tu vas devoir utiliser mon Arisaka Type 30 et tirer dans ce tas de barils.

\- Vice-caporal, ces modèles présentent de nombreuses faiblesses. Intervint le valet chinois, je doute qu'ils soient utiles pour une opération aussi délicate.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Shiryu. Si nous voulons débarrasser ton pays de tous ces ruskovs, il nous faut agir au plus vite. Ce combat dure depuis deux heures du matin, nous ne tiendrons pas jusqu'au lendemain. Nos réserves s'amenuisent.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques inutiles ! Si un dysfonctionnement se manifeste, c'est l'armée toute entière qui sera affectée !

\- Tu as beau être séparé de ton maître, tu n'as pas à m'affronter de la sorte. J'ai été nommé vice-caporal pour une bonne raison. Si d'autres camarades te rejoignent dans ce comportement, vous sèmerez la discorde au sein de nos rangs. Alors reste à ta place de laquais et tais-toi !

\- Je ne suis pas qu'un simple serviteur, je suis aussi un soldat appartenant à la défense japonaise, j'ai tout autant mon mot à dire que vous !

Shun baissa les yeux, à la fois terrifié et enragé. Ce conflit verbal entre son frère et son ami ne devait même pas exister. Toute décision devait se tourner vers la prospérité de la Mandchourie, qu'elle fusse dangereuse ou non. De plus, il songeait au sergent-major Seiya Kido, qui était entre les mains des sous-officiers russes. Il put aisément imaginer les immondices qu'il subissait. Si le jeune soldat de seconde classe devait se sacrifier pour sauver les siens, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Alors, poussé par un courage grandissant, il éleva la voix et interpella les deux combattants :

\- Je vais le faire.

Il ne prêta aucune attention au regard interloqué de Shiryu, mais se concentra davantage sur les recommandations données par Ikki. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se porter volontaire.

\- Reste calme et respire. N'hésite pas à prendre ton temps, viser une cible aussi lointaine n'est pas aisé. Je reste à tes côtes, ne t'inquiète pas. Sois fort, mon frère. Tu surmonteras cette épreuve. Pour la Mandchourie, pour notre sergent-major, pour notre pays.

Celui-ci s'empara de son fusil et le plaça dans les mains de son cadet, non sans exécuter un geste solennel. Ils échangerait une brève œillade avant de jeter leur attention sur les caissons de poudre noire. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment protégés, là était l'unique chance de raccourcir ce conflit. Malgré les paroles galvanisantes de son aîné, Shun doutait encore de ses capacités. Ses bras tremblaient, tout comme ses jambes et son esprit. Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui le plongea dans une angoisse nouvelle. Jamais il n'avait été sollicité de cette manière, lui qui se tenait au fond des rangs pour éviter les blessures de guerre.

\- Nous croyons en toi, Shun. Clama Ban.

\- Nous te protégerons des attaques. Assura Ikki.

Le plus jeune n'émit aucune réponse, saisi par une peur douloureuse. Il put charger le fusil, le pointer en directe du camp ennemi, le caler contre son épaule et concentrer sa vision dans la lunette. Toutefois, il lui était pénible d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Sa poigne était hésitante et faible, son front se mouilla d'une sueur glaciale, ses mains devinrent moites et le canon de son arme tressauta. Il lança alors un regard désespéré à Ikki, qui lui adressa un sourire avant de déclarer à ses troupes :

\- Camarades, chantons.

Les concernés montrèrent un visage crédule, tandis que Shiryu et Ban bombèrent le torse.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda Nachi, nous n'avons aucun chant en l'honneur de notre armée.

\- Durant nos moments de répit, nous avions composé un air à la gloire de notre déesse Saori, tu te souviens ? Expliqua Ban.

\- Oh… Bien sûr !

\- Shun a besoin d'elle. Elle doit lui prêter sa force. Invoqua le vice-caporal.

Brusquement saisis d'une fougue inédite, les soldats rejetèrent leurs épaules vers l'arrière et attendirent le signal d'Ikki. Celui-ci, consciencieux de la situation pressante des escouades nippones, ouvrit la bouche et lança d'une voix claire et forte :

_Ah, gloire à notre belle Saori !_

_Par sa clémence elle nous a tous béni._

_A nous les fusils et les baïonnettes, _

_Car sur nos terres, pas de malhonnêtes !_

Lentement, d'autres soldats aux alentours se joignirent à la sérénade. En face, les cavaliers et autres artilleurs cessèrent leurs assauts, intrigués par ce sonnet qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. Les rangs nippons se trouvaient plus unis et hargneux que jamais. Mêmes les grands chefs russes se turent un court instant, avant de reprendre précipitamment leurs commandements sur un ton plus sévère :

\- Ne les écoutez pas ! Poursuivrez vos manœuvres !

Et pourtant, le chant semblait plus fort que leurs nombreux tirs. La voix des soldats japonais gagna peu à peu en puissance et surpassa l'espérance des combattants russes. Elle put ainsi frapper les collines avoisinantes et s'éparpiller à travers les forêts. A l'entente de ces mots guerriers, les ennemis ne purent que les ressentir et les laisser détruire leurs maigres espoirs.

_Lançons un éclat à notre déesse,_

_Acclamons donc à jamais ses prouesses !_

_Sa folle passion coule dans nos veines,_

_Non, au grand jamais elle ne sera vaine !_

A présent, ils craignaient la déesse Saori, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue. Ces louanges étaient différents de ceux qu'ils adressaient à leur tsar Nicolas II. Une action divine paraissait plus marquante que celle d'un souverain. En tout cas, là était l'image que montraient le vice-caporal Ikki et ses troupiers. Engagé dans cette démarche invocatrice, Shun leva les yeux au ciel et exalta sa propre voix :

_Ô femme belliqueuse, entendez bien :  
Poussez-nous à imiter les divins !  
Nos armes achèveront ces scélérats,  
Et bientôt, nous pourrons crier hourra !_

Malgré la faiblesse de son timbre au début du couplet, il se détendit au rythme des paroles et égala la posture héroïque de son frère. Tout en chantant, sa prise autour de l'Arisaka Type 30 se fit plus ferme et moins indécise. Son regard changea inopinément, passant de celui d'un garçonnet apeuré par la vie à celui d'un soldat électrisé par la souffrance des autres.

_Nous lutterons sans cesse pour la Chine,  
Même si elle devra finir en ruines.  
Gloire à notre bien-aimé maréchal,  
Ses exploits galvanisent les crieurs !_

Après tout, ils étaient sous les ordres de Mitsumasa Kido. Il était de coutume de le comparer à la divinité de la guerre. De plus, évoquer le titre du père rappelait inlassablement celui du fils prisonnier. Ce sergent-major ne devait pas disparaître. Lui qui en avait tant fait pour ses soldats, ceux-ci devaient entretenir sa mémoire, qu'il fusse vivant ou trépassé. Alors que les attentions passées de Seiya furent ravivées dans l'esprit de Shun, celui-ci releva son arme et la pointa en direction des barils de poudre noire du camp adverse.

Il était désormais prêt à punir l'ennemi. Alors qu'il ajusta le canon du fusil, il sentit une vague chaleur se rapprocher de lui. Subtilement, il détourna le regard et manqua de lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Un visage doux et rassurant apparut près du sien, un corps se dessina contre lui et une main se posa sur son bras dominant, dans une lumière modérée. Une chevelure lavande se mouva au gré du vent, des yeux océan observèrent les déplacements des groupes russes et un bras ajusta la posture du jeune tireur. Il sembla même que sa voix se mêla à celle des troupiers japonais, tout en se distinguant de celles-ci :

_En avant, braves soldats japonais !  
S'il le faut, prenez vos sanglants maillets !  
La victoire se dresse devant nous,  
Courons donc châtier les russes voyous !_

Shun n'avait plus peur. Il était certain d'agir pour le bien de tous. Il n'entendit plus les sérénades de ses amis, seule sa vue était sollicitée. Cette présence fantasmagorique l'accompagnait dans sa volonté.

\- Saori… Murmura-t-il.

Son index se plaça délicatement contre la gâchette de son arme. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le destin de l'armée nippone dépendait de son geste.

\- Aidez-moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Il déclencha son tir et l'envoya vers les caissons de poudre. La balle transperça l'air, fila à une vitesse vertigineuse, écarta les combattants russes et atteignit la cible. Elle se logea dans un des tonneaux, qui explosa soudainement, entraînant ainsi une détonation monstrueuse et la projection des autres caisses à plusieurs mètres. Ce déchaînement provoqua alors un début de flamme près des canonniers, qui s'empressèrent de quitter leurs postes respectifs en criant à l'aide. Cependant, l'aspirant-chef Hyoga resta là, tout aussi perdu que son régiment d'infanterie. Il n'avait nullement été exposé à un tel phénomène auparavant, la notion d'explosion lui était entièrement inconnue. Dans ses yeux vides se refléta l'exploit nippon, ce qui le laissa dans une confusion plus intense encore.

\- Hyoga ! Appela le colonel Camus, tu n'as pas entendu l'ordre du général Zassoulitch ? Il faut se replier immédiatement !

Le français dut attraper le bras de son disciple et l'entraîner avec lui dans une course effrénée, tant cette tournure surprenante le rapprochait un peu plus de la fureur. Une nouvelle défaite se dressa alors devant eux, les humiliant une fois de plus. Une journée entière n'avait pas suffi pour repousser la défense nippone. De deux heures jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, ils avaient combattu sans relâche, malgré l'épuisement et la rage qui les contrôlaient. Malgré les pertes du côté japonais, les russes n'avaient pu regagner cette parcelle de terrain acquise. Encore une fois, ils se forcèrent à battre en retraite et déplacer leur bivouac vers le Nord, afin d'établir d'autres stratégies et maintenir le fils du maréchal Kido sous leur joug. Là était l'unique élément positif de cette conclusion pathétique : le sergent-major Seiya était toujours entre leurs mains. Il fallait à tout prix perpétrer cette mince victoire, dans l'espoir d'affoler son illustre père.

Shun put enfin lâcher l'Arisaka Type 30, heureux et harassé. Autour de lui, ses amis célébrèrent cette nouvelle victoire par des embrassades fortes, des cris de joie et des félicitations sincères. Sentant ses forces s'amenuiser, il s'appuya nonchalamment contre Ikki.

\- Tu l'as fait. Constata celui-ci, je suis fier de toi, petit frère.

\- Tu as réussi, Shun ! Exalta Ban.

\- Dites-moi… Comment va Geki ? Demanda doucement le concerné.

Ichi s'approcha de lui et lui déclara d'un ton solennel :

\- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Néanmoins, il aura besoin de soins quand nous serons rentrés au bivouac.

\- Bien. Je m'en chargerai, c'est promis. Répondit le plus jeune avant de lui adresser un bref sourire.

\- Tu as sûrement une technique infaillible pour ne pas rater une cible pareille ! Comment as-tu fait ? S'étonna Nachi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas réalisée seul. La main de Saori m'a guidé.

Tous hochèrent la tête et prièrent intérieurement pour remercier ardemment la déesse pour son aide précieuse. Pour la première fois, elle s'était manifestée dans les rangs des humains, afin d'avantager son peuple et de le mener vers une gloire certaine. Même si elle n'était apparue qu'aux yeux du soldat de seconde classe, les autres troupiers avaient pu ressentir son aura. Chacun avait été habité par cette détermination inébranlable et cette force inarrêtable, qui constituaient les principales vertus de Saori. Toutefois, elles persistaient dans leurs cœurs, en dépit de la volatilisation de la divinité.

Au loin, une silhouette se détailla dans la pénombre. Tout-à-coup, les tireurs se rapprochèrent de leurs généraux et accrurent leur vigilance. Le maréchal Kido dépassa ses troupes et se tint devant l'ombre, qui réduisit peu à peu la distance qui les séparait.

\- Baissez vos armes ! Ordonna-t-il à ses artilleurs.

\- Maréchal… Murmura Shiryu.

Lui, Shun et et le reste du groupe se demandèrent s'ils nageaient en plein cauchemar. Devant eux se présenta Jabu, le teint grisâtre et la mine renfermée. Ses pupilles sombres interpelèrent aussitôt le vieux Kido, qui examina minutieusement l'apparence de son combattant déchu. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, tout comme sa chemise et le canon de son arme. Dans ses yeux défilait un court instant d'effroi, qui paralysa le plus jeune de l'escouade. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots et de s'écrouler au sol, ayant deviné ce qui hantait l'esprit de son camarade.

\- Jabu ! S'exclama-t-il avant d'être soutenu par son aîné.

De l'autre côté du territoire, la situation n'était guère plus légère. Les soldats rejoignirent leurs tentes et leurs commandants se retirèrent pour dresser un récapitulatif pour le lendemain. Quant à Hyoga, il fut reconduit à son logis par le colonel Camus, qui ne lui adressa aucun mot. Cette défaite avait réveillé ce sentiment amer qui encombrait tout membre de l'armée russe, il était inutile de sermonner davantage les combattants.

\- Nous déménagerons notre camp au crépuscule. Indiqua l'officier.

\- Oui, colonel. Répondit simplement son disciple.

\- Ne te laisse pas gagner par la paresse, Hyoga. Je sais que nos pertes peuvent mener à ce genre d'attitude, mais il ne faut y céder.

\- Oui, colonel.

Le français abandonna donc son élève à ses doutes, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la tente de Zassoulitch. Les yeux baissés, le jeune sibérien s'engouffra dans le logis, déposa ses armes et s'installa sur son lit de fortune, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours. Cependant, ce silence qu'il entendait lui semblait étrange. Il était si habitué aux provocations de Seiya qu'il releva aussitôt la tête, avant de se figer sous le choc. Isaak était là, agenouillé près de sa paillasse, penché au dessus du sergent-major. Celui-ci était inconscient, le corps criblé de balles et imprégné de sang. Dans ses souvenirs, Hyoga avait entendu le colonel Camus confier la garde du captif à son ami. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, cet ordre n'avait pas été respecté. Le japonais ne répondait à aucun stimulus extérieur, alors que son geôlier pansait grossièrement ses plaies en tentant de garder son calme.

Les regards des deux compères se croisèrent, l'un rempli d'incompréhension, l'autre abritant une déception grandissante. Ils voulurent tant se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre, se battre jusqu'à la mort, défendre leurs positions, mais ils se retinrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Il serait inutile d'attirer les généraux jusqu'à eux et s'accuser mutuellement du désagrément engendré. Alors, il se contentèrent d'imaginer toutes les immondices qu'ils se jetteraient sans aucune honte.

Le blond devina la situation qu'avait vécu son acolyte. Si Isaak n'avait pas pu protéger Seiya, alors il avait sûrement dû le libérer de toute l'emprise exercée sur lui. En agissant de la sorte, il avait commis une erreur impardonnable. Mais, tout comme le vice-caporal Ikki, il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Alors, en même temps, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, les deux sous-officiers s'adressèrent aux deux coupables en ces mots :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de régresser à cause du confinement. Mais tout va bien, j'aime toujours autant cette histoire et je compte la poursuivre jusqu'à la fin. L'essentiel est que ce chapitre est enfin en ligne. Merci infiniment pour votre soutien, je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'intérêt de votre part.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Un mot courut sur les lèvres de Jabu et d'Isaak : la justice, celle qui unissait toute une armée. Malheureusement, leurs avis sur le sergent-major Seiya Kido différèrent radicalement. Malgré leurs justifications, leurs opinions remuèrent les principaux concernés. Pour le vice-caporal Ikki et l'aspirant-chef Hyoga, rien n'était plus tempêtant et audacieux que les excuses moralisatrices, surtout si elles provenaient de soldats inférieurs à eux.

\- Il est inutile de le retenir ici. Dit fermement le finlandais, pourquoi doit-il payer pour les crimes de son père, lui qui a voulu conquérir une région qui n'est pas la sienne ?

\- Isaak, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? S'emporta son collègue.

\- Cette guerre n'a pas lieu d'exister. Il s'agit davantage d'un conflit d'ego entre deux dirigeants ambitieux.

\- Si Camus t'entendait…

\- Regarde-toi, Hyoga, tu n'es plus personne. Tu ne te définis qu'à travers cet homme, tu es l'élève du maître Camus et rien d'autre.

\- Je lui dois ma vie. Il m'a sauvé d'une situation très délicate alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Il m'a offert un avenir, tout comme toi !

\- Et quel avenir véreux…

Un gémissement étouffé les rappela aussitôt à l'ordre. A côté du sergent-chef, le prisonnier s'éveilla de nouveau à la douleur. Ses blessures le martyrisaient encore, bien plus qu'auparavant. Elles étaient toujours aussi vives, à encombrer son corps et son esprit. Malgré les soins attribués par le médecin militaire, Seiya devait rester encore allongé et attendre patiemment sa guérison. La vue de ces bandages ensanglantés souleva le cœur du sibérien, qui attaqua de nouveau son interlocuteur :

\- C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état, Isaak. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir.

\- L'armée japonaise a un traître dans ses rangs. Rapporta le concerné, la folie s'est emparée de lui et l'a poussé à se retourner contre son commandant.

\- Ah ! Tu oses te défiler ? Toi qui as trahi les commandements du colonel Camus ? Toi qui subiras son courroux ?

\- Toi qui n'as aucune considération pour l'être humain, tu oses parler au nom du garçon ?

L'aspirant-chef se tut, à la fois irrité et désolé. Il ne put supporter le regard enragé de son camarade, qui se démenait pour apaiser les maux accablant le sergent-major Kido.

\- Tu sembles plus clément en l'absence du colonel Camus. Constata-t-il, qu'as-tu donc ? Tu veux faire oublier tes précédentes actions ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser.

\- Je sais. Murmura le russe.

\- Mon ami était un garçon honnête, doux et alerte, pas un monstre abâtardi et outrecuidant.

\- Quoi ?

Soudain, le plus jeune prit peur. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il analysa chaque mot de cette réponse et se retrouva face à une conclusion sinistre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent instantanément et ses mains tremblèrent frénétiquement. Son souffle s'encombra aussitôt, tout comme ses pensées affolantes. En lui, quelque chose se brisa et lui laissa une douleur abominable. Sa détresse ne se limita pas à ses nombreux remords, elle toucha également à cet unique lien entre lui et Isaak. Le peu d'attachement qui leur restait s'était dégradé peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître de la surface de leurs cœurs. Malgré cette découverte, le sibérien refusa d'y croire. Il espérait garder cet équilibre déjà fragile, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Cette relation n'existait plus, ne laissant entre eux qu'une amertume grandissante.

Alors que le finlandais se levait et se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la tente, son collègue bondit de son matelas, le rattrapa et lui saisit instinctivement le poignet, comme pour expérimenter à nouveau cette complicité perdue.

\- Non, Isaak… Réussit-il à souffler.

\- Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Déclara frontalement le finlandais.

\- Tu es la seule force qui me reste !

\- Jamais tu ne m'auras autant déçu, Hyoga. Maintenant que je t'échappe, tu t'accroches à moi.

\- Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien !

Le cavalier ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas envenimer davantage la situation. Le sort du prisonnier était bien plus important à ses yeux que les états d'âme de son collègue. Celui-ci, interprétant ce silence comme une énième provocation, s'emporta aussitôt :

\- Je vois, tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je dis. Pourquoi ne pas en discuter plus tard dans la matinée quand tu seras plus ouvert ?

\- En quoi cela nous aiderait ? Souleva Isaak.

\- Je pense que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Mais je tiens tout de même à m'expliquer auprès de toi.

\- Je n'en comprends pas l'utilité.

\- Avant de rompre définitivement notre amitié, je voudrais te présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme.

Le concerné, surpris par cette tournure étrange, lâcha un petit rire avant de se retourner vers le blond, non sans montrer un certain agacement complété d'une hésitation plus modérée :

\- Quel âne ! Je n'ai jamais vu une entêtement aussi profond ! Eh bien, si tel est ton souhait, reprenons cette conversation plus tard après l'aube.

\- Merci, Isaak. Murmura Hyoga, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant.

\- Tout compte fait, je réfléchirai également de mon côté. Malgré cette inhumanité émanant de toi, tu restes avant tout la première personne ayant intégré ma vie. Dans tous les cas, il me sera impossible de t'oublier, j'en suis certain.

\- Je ne t'oublierai pas non plus, Isaak.

Sentant un épuisement général accaparer son corps, l'aspirant-chef se leva et quitta la tente, non sans saluer son collègue de la main. Il n'adressa pas une œillade à Seiya, comme s'il tentait d'oublier son existence. Le japonais omit ce détail-là, qui ne le surprenait plus. Toutefois, il tourna doucement la tête vers le finlandais, qui rangeait le matériel de soins dans une boîte en métal.

\- Tu n'iras pas le retrouver, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa question fut simplement ignorée par l'interpelé, qui donna un autre discours :

\- Cette fois, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui te gardera. Il devrait être là.

\- Mais… Commença le brun.

\- Bonne nuit.

Après avoir prononcé cette tirade singulière, il sortit à son tour, fit un geste au gardien d'origine tchétchène et rejoignit son bivouac, les yeux vides et la tête vidée de toute pensée, qu'elle fusse négative ou douteuse. Au même moment, un cri furieux s'éleva dans le camp japonais. Le maréchal Kido, possédé par la plus mortelle des colères, regardait Ichi abattre leurs poings sur Jabu, qui ne chercha nullement à se défendre. Une fois à terre, il osa même adresser un rictus moqueur à son assaillant, qui ne répondit que par des coups de plus en plus forts, sous les protestations vives de ses combattants.

\- Insolent ! Tu oses encore ricaner ? S'emporta vivement le patriarche en s'avançant de quelques pas.

\- Maréchal ! Lança Ban avant de lui saisir le bras et de le maintenir dans un état conscient, vous vous épuisez inutilement, maréchal.

Le vice-caporal Ikki, tout en arborant un visage neutre et inaccessible, s'avança vers le coupable et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, avant de lui relever le menton de force.

\- Je devine que tu t'en es pris à notre bien-aimé sergent-major Seiya. Quel diable t'a saisi au corps, Jabu ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'un larbin. Répondit simplement le susnommé.

\- Je te le demande encore une fois. Pourquoi as-tu tenté d'assassiner notre chef ?

Le châtain osait regarder son supérieur droit dans les yeux, avec une certaine touche de bestialité. Fier de son exploit, il rejeta ses épaules en arrière et fronça un sourcil, ce qu enragea encore plus le maréchal Kido. Près de lui, Shiryu, Shun, et Nachi guettèrent la moindre réponse, prêts à accepter n'importe quel récit atroce. Ils savaient leur sergent-major en grande souffrance, connaître son calvaire les calmerait quelque peu.

\- Il est un Kido. Dit-il en articulant à la perfection.

\- Pardon ? S'énerva le patriarche.

\- Il pensait que je visais ses geôliers, mais il n'en était rien. Il hurlait à la mort et me suppliait d'arrêter en invoquant son grade et notre soi-disant amitié.

\- Je vois que tu n'as aucun honneur, Jabu. Releva le vice-caporal.

\- Il n'est pas digne de nous commander, tout comme son père.

Alors que l'officier général se débattait pour se jeter sur le troupier, Ikki ne le coupa pas dans ses révélations et ne détourna pas le regard. Dans le silence le plus total, il écouta son allocution tout en la jugeant intérieurement, afin d'établir une peine convenable. Pour galvaniser ses motivations, il se pencha vers lui et tendit l'oreille, donnant alors à Jabu l'occasion de se livrer davantage :

\- Les Kido ne sont pas aussi exemplaires. Murmura celui-ci, le père a du sang sur les mains et son fils veut l'imiter.

\- Tout soldat se salit les mains pour son pays qu'il soit dirigeant ou fils de dirigeant. Riposta le sous-officier sur le même ton.

\- Ils ont le choix de tuer ou d'épargner.

\- Tu as choisi de t'en prendre à notre sergent-major, Jabu. Tu aurais pu l'arracher des mains de ses ravisseurs et le ramener auprès de nous.

\- J'ai agi pour le bien de tous, Ikki. L'armée japonaise n'a nullement besoin des Kido comme dirigeants.

Le bleuté ne répondit pas, intrigué par la pensée du plus jeune. Seiya l'avait continuellement traité avec respect, malgré leurs disputes fréquentes et l'infirme animosité existant entre eux. Le soldat de première classe supérieure n'avait jamais porté le fils Kido dans son cœur, malgré la bonté et la ténacité de celui-ci. Mais le vice-caporal ne s'était jamais douté de la profondeur de cette détestation, qui se rapprochait de l'aversion pure. Le jeune sergent-major était si apprécié et de son régiment que personne n'avait identifié ses potentiels opposants.

\- Vous, pauvres âmes égarées, lui faites aveuglément confiance. Poursuivit le concerné, il n'est pas si différent de son paternel. La trahison est le maître-mot qui définit les Kido.

\- Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que nous à ce sujet. Devina Ikki, non sans une once de méfiance.

\- Les intentions du maréchal sont plus effroyables que tu ne l'imagines. Cet homme n'a pas toujours été juste envers nous. A coup sûr, son fils approuve chacune de ses actions. Celui-ci n'a aucun esprit de réflexion, son attitude ambitieuse causera la déchéance de notre défense nationale.

Le plus âgé se redressa avec assurance, ayant pris compte de chaque détail de ce récit pour le moins curieux. Mais contre toute attente, il n'en crut pas un seul mot. Jabu semblait dissimuler cette haine par des explications affligeantes, afin de détruire l'image brillante de la famille Kido. Il haïssait le sergent-major Seiya, malgré les efforts éreintants de celui-ci pour arranger leur situation. Les autres camarades connaissaient très bien leur relation houleuse, elle ne changerait sans doute jamais. Mais cela ne justifiait nullement cette attaque, qui était certainement préméditée. Ikki ne pouvait pardonner ce geste immoral, cette justice dont parlait le soldat de première classe supérieure n'était qu'une illusion. En s'élevant au rang de héros, il détruisait l'espoir des autres disciples et plongeait un père dans une immense détresse.

\- Maréchal ! Appela le vice-caporal, que réservez-vous à ce criminel ?

\- Tu l'exécuteras à l'aube. Annonça rageusement le vieil homme, il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait à mon fils.

Même si son discours impacta les jeunes troupiers, son visage resta impassible. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, aucune grimace abattue ne saisit ses lèvres. Il resta là, retenu par le brave Ban, à fusiller le coupable du regard. Cependant, il ordonna à Shiryu de reconduire Jabu à sa tente et de le surveiller, ce que le chinois accepta vivement. Ses manières ne furent pas tendres, elles révélaient l'inquiétude et le dégoût qu'il tentait de cacher. Il manqua même de traîner le châtain au sol, tant celui-ci était bousculé et perturbé par sa démarche précipitée. Étrangement, il appliquait un unique enseignement des préceptes de Mitsumasa Kido : ne pas craindre la mort. Il l'attendait patiemment, comme pour embarrasser davantage le vieil officier. La fin importait peu, du moment qu'il servait sa propre justice. Il pensait rayonner par son action qu'il jugeait louable, mais son âme était trop assombrie pour retrouver une certaine lucidité.

L'aube arriva enfin, baignant la Mandchourie d'une angoisse intense. En dépit de la bataille sanglante de la veille, pas un soldat n'avait pu trouver le repos. Dans le camp russe, l'aspirant-chef Hyoga ne tint plus. Les minutes défilaient à une lenteur excessive, une vive chaleur s'éveillait dans l'air et le vent ne se manifestait aucunement. Assis devant sa tente, il dodelinait de la tête, agacé par le retard suspect d'Isaak. Celui-ci respectait toujours ses promesses, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se présenta pas au rendez-vous fatidique. Toutefois, le russe ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter. Il craignait déjà son regard vide, ses remarques cinglantes et sa posture nonchalante. Alors, pour aérer son esprit agité, il décida de quitter sa place et effectuer une ronde à l'intérieur du bivouac. Curieusement, les allées étaient désertes, aucun combattant ne foulait la terre de ses pieds. Cependant, ils avaient tous quitté leurs logis, tout comme les officiers et les généraux. Sans aucun doute, un nouveau malheur s'était abattu sur le camp de l'armée russe, qui se révéla plus destructeur que les autres.

Derrière Hyoga, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent vers les cieux. Le blond se retourna nerveusement et courut en direction des échos, le cœur battant et les jambes douloureuses. Dans sa tête, plusieurs scénarios se profilèrent. Une annonce accablante du commandant en chef Kouropatkine, une nouvelle stratégie imposée par le colonel Camus, un soldat atteint d'une maladie foudroyante, une bagarre enragée entre deux camarades, ces différentes possibilités ne le rassuraient guère. Au contraire, elles le prirent à la gorge et l'empêchèrent de rester raisonnable. Il ne put identifier ce sentiment étrange, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il avait terriblement peur.

\- Aspirant-chef ! Appela un troupier moscovite en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai trouvé personne dans les tentes ! S'impatienta le sous-officier.

\- Que Dieu vous garde, aspirant-chef. Nous sommes maudits !

Le concerné n'écouta plus le soldat et se dirigea vers l'immense attroupement qui se dessinait dans la brume matinale. Des centaines de combattants, la tête baissée, qui serraient les poings et dissimulaient leur désarroi au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Ce groupement soudain alerta encore le plus jeune, qui se fraya un chemin entre les adultes et leva les yeux. Tout-à-coup, un bruit peu familier parvint à ses oreilles. Des pleurs désespérés tenaient les hommes en haleine et touchaient leurs cœurs endurcis. A travers ces râles incessants et supplications hâtives, Hyoga put reconnaître la voix du sergent-major Seiya Kido, qui était péniblement soutenu par le garde tchétchène. Jamais le sibérien n'avait entendu une aussi grande détresse dans son timbre. Poussé par cet appel affligé, il bouscula les soldats devant lui et distingua deux ombres surveillant l'entrée d'une tente, celle d'Isaak. A ce moment-là, l'aspirant-chef craignit le pire. Il ignora les recommandations des deux silhouettes et s'engouffra dans le bivouac, le corps tremblant et l'esprit lourd.

Il ne comprit pas la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Du moins, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Un médecin militaire était accroupi près du lit de fortune, à examiner les pupilles du sergent-chef à l'aide d'une lampe torche. Le jeune finlandais montrait un air paisible, presque insouciant. Malgré cet état, il ne bougeait pas et ne répondait pas aux stimuli extérieurs. Son visage était devenu plus blême et sa poitrine n'ondulait plus sous l'effet d'une respiration. Au fond de lui, Hyoga devina la tournure tragique des événements récents. Mais il refusa d'y croire, cette situation lui paraissait irréelle. Alors, une brusque hystérie s'empara de lui, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus le fil de ses pensées. Il se jeta sur le vieil homme et le saisit au col avant de le secouer frénétiquement.

\- Lâchez-moi, aspirant-chef ! Ordonna le docteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon ami Isaak ? Je veux savoir !

\- Calmez-vous, vous ne devez pas rester là !

\- Dites-le-moi ! Bon sang, dites-le-moi !

Alerté par cet affrontement verbal, le colonel Camus se rua sur son élève, lui attrapa les épaules et le rejeta violemment vers l'arrière, afin de le maîtriser au plus vite. Toutefois, il n'échappa pas aux coups bénins et aux griffures sauvages sur les bras. En dépit de sa force imposante, il put difficilement restreindre les mouvements du plus jeune, qui se débattait de plus en plus fort en criant au meurtre.

\- Docteur, je ne pourrai pas le retenir éternellement ! Faites quelque chose ! Invoqua l'officier français, qui ne relâchait pas sa prise.

Le médecin militaire ne se fit pas prier. Il fouilla grossièrement dans son matériel et saisit une seringue qu'il s'empressa de remplir, sous l'œil apeuré de Hyoga. Celui-ci s'agita encore plus, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malheureusement, il ne put éviter ce cheminement affolant. Le vieil homme ne lui parlait aucunement du décès improbable de son compagnon de toujours. Mais pourtant, il n'hésitait pas à faire taire sa peine en ankylosant son corps entier de morphine. Au moment où l'aiguille perça la peau de son bras, il poussa un ultime hurlement, jusqu'à assécher entièrement sa gorge et irriter ses nerfs. Peu à peu, sa vue se troubla, ses sens se volatilisèrent et son énergie le quitta.

« Une mort naturelle », distingua-t-il avant de sombrer.


End file.
